


Betting on Love

by Velvet_Crush



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Haruhi just wants to study, Honey ships it, Kyoya makes him regret it, Mori just smiles and nods, Ranka does too, Tamaki makes a bet, The twins are devils, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Crush/pseuds/Velvet_Crush
Summary: Fed up with Kyoya's lack of a love life, Tamaki dares him to ask out the first girl he sees. However, that first girl just happens to be Haruhi. Now it's time for Kyoya to have some fun at Tamaki's expense.





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> So I was unsure whether or not to go forward with this story as I had the idea pretty well thought out but not so much the execution. Decided to give it a shot with what I had and see if anyone would like it and want me to continue. Unsure of when this takes place in terms of the show so I'll just label it as a non-canon AU for now.

Chapter 1: The Question

It was a warm, sunny day out when the members of the Ouran High School Host club once again gathered inside their music room headquarters, getting ready for their weekly event of entertaining ladies with too much time on their hands, by trying on outfits related to their latest theme.

“Wow Tama-chan, you look so dashing in that outfit!” Said Honey, who gushed over Tamaki’s conquistador costume.

“Yes, it is quite fetching isn’t it? I especially love the cape. Really makes the outfit work on a whole new level.” Tamaki asked, stroking his fake mustache as he whipped out his cape and struck a pose. “This stylish take on Don Quixote is sure to make the ladies swoon with delight. After all, who doesn’t love a hero?”

“Yeah! Heroes rule!” Exclaimed Honey, who was dressed up as a cute robot boy. Meanwhile Mori, who was dressed up as a Kung -Fu master, merely grunted in agreement.

“Super Twin powers, ignite!” The twins yelled in unison as leaped out from behind the dressing room curtain. Both were dressed in matching space captain outfits and pointing their large plastic laser guns.

“Don’t worry ladies! We’ll protect you all throughout time and space.” Declared Hikaru, holding his laser high in the air.

“And fight all the evil bad guys and monsters that would dare to take over Earth!” Kaoru added, holding his up as well.

“Wow Hika-chan! Kao-chan! You two make great space captains!” Honey declared while Mori smiled and nodded.

“Not bad you guys. Very suiting.” Tamaki said admiring the flare of their outfits. “I must admit, you both really outdid yourselves with the theme this time.”

“Yeah well, how often do we get to dress up as heroes? Especially ones we really like.” Hikaru asked.

“We’ve had designs for these outfits since we were kids.” Kaoru added. “All we needed was an excuse to create them.”

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Honey exclaimed. “The girls will be so excited when they see us!”

Tamaki then looked around curiously. “Speaking of girls, where’s Haruhi? She needs to try on her outfit too. I can’t wait to see her wearing it. I had it commissioned especially for her. Would’ve shown it to her during the lunch meeting if I were able to attend. What did she think of the design by the way?”

Honey thought for a moment before looking curiously at Mori, who merely shook his head at the unspoken question. “Sorry Tama-chan, but she wasn’t at the lunch meeting. In fact, neither of us has seen Haru-chan all day.”

“What!?” Tamaki said in a panic. “But that can’t be! You think something’s wrong? What if she’s in trouble! Maybe she got kidnapped again and needs saving!”

“Relax boss, Haruhi’s just fine.” Hikaru said as he and Kaoru walked over. “Both of us saw her earlier in class today.”

“Yeah, she just had to go home during lunch to clean up all the stuff in her backpack.” Kaoru explained.

“What do you mean? What happened to her backpack?” Tamaki asked.

“Apparently, someone put an exploding pen in there during class. The ink got all over her books and papers.” Hikaru said with a smirk on his face. “Even got a little on her uniform too.”

“What!? That’s awful! Why would you two pull a prank like that, you know how serious Haruhi takes her studies!” Tamaki exclaimed.

“Oh we didn’t say we did it.” Kaoru said defensively. “Nor would we know that the ink in the pen was disappearing ink that would vanish after an hour.”

Tamaki looked confused. “But wait, why did Haruhi go home if the ink disappeared?”

“Hey it’s not our fault she didn’t stick around to watch it disappear.” Hikaru shrugged. “But as I said, we know nothing about it. Was fortunate for us though, since we were able to get her costume design approved without any objection.”

“But it’s late in the afternoon now! Why isn’t she here yet?” Tamaki asked urgently.

“Last we saw, she was in the library studying.” Kaoru said. “Said she didn’t want us going anywhere near her after the pen incident, as if we’re the ones responsible. So we left her costume on the chair next to her and took off.”

“Can you believe the nerve? And after we went through all the trouble of covering for her at the lunch meeting too. Now she thinks she can skip all club meetings without repercussion.” Hikaru said shaking his head. “Kyoya-sempai is not gonna be pleased when he finds out.”

“Hang on, where is Kyoya anyways?” Tamaki asked, suddenly realized his dark haired friend was missing. “He’s usually the first one here and all dressed up by now.”

“Not sure. Last I heard, he went to go retrieve his briefcase from someone.” Kaoru said as Honey’s gaze shifted toward the window.

“Weird, that shouldn’t be taking him this long.” Tamaki said curiously. “Maybe he got lost on the way back or something.”

“Say, isn’t that Kyo-chan down there with one of the girls?” Honey asked, pointing at the window.

“Girl!?” Immediately the other hosts rushed to the window, pressing their faces against the glass as they looked where Honey was pointing. Sure enough, down below in the courtyard by the pond was Kyoya standing across from an unknown girl in a yellow dress.

“Kyoya-sempai? Alone with a girl?” Hikaru asked in surprise.

“Oh we gotta see this in action!” Kaoru nodded. “Let’s go down for a closer look!”

“What’s so special about that?” Tamaki asked. “Kyoya entertains girls all the time just like we all do.”

“Not one on one he doesn’t.” Hikaru shook his head. “Not unless he’s trying to sell some club merch.”

“Perhaps he’s asking her out on a date.” Mori guessed, much to the surprise of everyone.

“A date!? Really??” Tamaki let out gushing sigh. “Oh how wonderful that would be! Just think, our dear Kyoya in love!”

“Kyoya-sempai in love? Yeah right.” Hikaru scoffed. “And I’m an only child.”

“Why is that hard to believe?” Tamaki asked.

“Come on boss, you go to class with him every day. Have you ever seen Kyoya-sempai date a girl, much less share lunch with one?” Kaoru asked.

“Of course I have! He’s…um….wait. Oh there’s the time…no…um…huh…” Tamaki wracked his brain hard trying to think of all the times he and Kyoya had entertained women but he couldn’t recall a single time where Kyoya seriously dated any of them. “That’s so strange. I could’ve sworn there was at least one girl he's dated…”

“I don’t think Kyo-chan’s interested in romance Tama-chan.” Honey pointed out. “Not unless there’s something to be gained from it.”

“No! I refuse to believe it!” Tamaki declared. “Come on guys! Let’s go down there and watch Kyoya in action! Forward ho!"

Thrusting back his cape, Tamaki took off into the hallway with the others in close pursuit. The only ones that lagged behind were the twins, who had stopped to grab the host club camera.

“Is the battery all charged?” Hikaru asked.

“Oh yeah. This is gonna be priceless.” Kaoru said, turning on the camera.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, a brown haired girl wearing a French braid stood nervously with her hands folded before Kyoya, who was wearing a butler suit with white gloves and holding a briefcase as he looked upon her expectedly.

“Thank you mademoiselle for helping to find my briefcase. Now then, what matter of business did you want to discuss?” He asked.

The girl fidgeted a bit, wringing her hands nervously before looking up at Kyoya. “Well, it’s just…um…”

From out of the nearby hallway, Tamaki emerged, searching diligently for Kyoya. Upon spotting him with the girl, he immediately retreated behind a pillar and carefully listened in on their conversation.

“No need to be so nervous. You know I’m open to all manners of discussion.” Kyoya assured her.

The girl tensed up a bit, squeezing her hands together before responding. “It’s just…I’ve been your client for some time now and…well…I …”

Soon the others showed up and quickly joined Tamaki behind the pillar, listening intently. The twins pushed their way in front, with Kaoru holding his camera at the ready. “Did I miss the part where he proves you wrong boss?”

“Don’t be so negative!” Tamaki whispered harshly. “Besides, I think the girl’s the one about to ask Kyoya out.”

“I was hoping…if it’s alright…” She stuttered, her face turning pink. “I wanted to ask if you’d-“

“Say no more.” Kyoya said holding up his hand. “I know exactly what you’re going to ask. And my answer is yes.”

The girl looked up in surprise. “It is?”

“Of course. I was going to bring the subject up myself later at the gathering but, I think now is as good a time as any.” Kyoya nodded.

“Really?” The girl smiled, suddenly looking hopeful.

“See guys? He’s about to do it!” Tamaki whispered excitedly.

“Absolutely.” Kyoya then reached into his briefcase and took out a pamphlet. “It’s time I upgraded you to diamond level membership and give you exclusive access to the Host Club photo package!”

The girls face fell in shock. From behind, the hosts fell over each other in disbelief.

“You must see the new offers we have for our collection.” Kyoya said as he opened up the pamphlet to show her. “For example, at only an additional fee a month, you’ll be subscribed to our weekly Host magazine, have access to a selection of various sized photos, and be gifted with personalized book marks, key chains, three different sized frames, and our new calendar featuring our upcoming fall line.”

“Uh..I…” The girl stuttered

“Of course it’s better for you to see all the items for yourself, so why don’t I escort you back to the music room and show you more of our samples?” Kyoya put an arm around her back and started escorting her out of the courtyard. “We can discuss payment plans there.”

As Kyoya escorted the stuttering and confused girl back into the school, the other hosts watched them in disbelief. Except for the twins, who made sure to get a picture of Tamaki in shock.

“Yep, that’s going in the scrap book.” Hikaru said grinning smugly at Kaoru who had a matching grin.

“I can’t believe this! How could Kyoya be so clueless?” Tamaki exclaimed.

“We told ya boss. Kyoya-Sempai just isn't the dating type.” Kaoru pointed out. “He’d rather pursue profit over dinner offers.”

“No, this can’t be right! I’m going to get to the bottom of this right now!” Tamaki said as he raced back up to the music room, the others looking uncertainly between them before following suit.


	2. The Bet

Chapter 2: The Bet

“Thank you so much for your business. You should be receiving your special package sometime within the week.” Kyoya said as he escorted the girl out of the music room.

“Um, sure. Thanks I guess…” She said in a somewhat disappointing tone.

“We look forward to your presence later on. Please take care and be sure to visit the Host website for all your future needs.” Kyoya said, giving the girl one last charming smile before shutting the door.

Once she was gone, Kyoya dropped the façade and let out a sigh of relief. “That was close…”

Taking out his notebook briefly, Kyoya jotted down a few notes before stowing it back into his jacket pocket. He was about to walk away from the door when it suddenly burst open, knocking him backwards and sending him falling to the ground.

“KYOYAAA!!!!”

Before he could gather his thoughts, Kyoya found himself being pinned by Tamaki who did not look happy. The rest of the host club was behind him, looking both confused and somewhat intrigued.

“Is there something wrong Tamaki?” Kyoya asked, looking annoyingly up at the blonde.

“Oh there’s something wrong alright! With you!” Tamaki said pointing at him. “How could you not realize that girl was trying to ask you out? You broke her heart back there! And you call yourself a host!”

Kyoya rolled his eyes and shoved Tamaki off him. Standing back up, he smoothed out his clothes and hair before addressing him. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I did in fact know she was planning on asking me. She’s been giving me the same look for the past few weeks now, and I saw her intentionally misplace my briefcase during lunch in an underhanded attempt at getting me alone. I knew it was only a matter of time before she pulled a stunt like that so I planned accordingly.”

Tamaki looked confused. “Wait, you knew she was interested in you? But why did you turn her down then?”

“Simple. There’s no benefit for me.” Kyoya explained. “The girl comes from a family who owns a textile mill that isn’t doing so well in the stock market. It would hardly be worth my time and efforts to humor her for the sake of her feelings. Besides she did take my briefcase, which doesn't exactly endear me to her. And even if she didn't, I simply wasn’t interested in the first place.”

“Yep, classic Kyoya excuses.” Hikaru said, shaking his head along with his twin. “Only dates girls if there’s something in it for him.”

“That’s not true!” Tamaki maintained, turning desperately to Kyoya. “Come on Kyoya, surely you’ve dated at least one girl who didn’t have some sort of perk or benefit for you.”

Kyoya thought for a moment then shrugged. “Can’t say I have. I’ve had lunch and dinner outings with other ladies before but usually at the request of my father in order to promote our family business.”

“You mean you’ve never dated a girl because you liked her or thought she was pretty?” Honey asked curiously.

Once again Kyoya shook his head. “It’s hardly worth my time trying to play the dating game when I know father will eventually set me up in an arranged marriage later on. Besides, I have much better things to do with my free time then to entertain empty headed bimbos with thoughts of a serious relationship. That is what the Host club is for after all.”

“Ouch.” Kaoru said flinching.

“Now listen here Kyoya! I will not stand for this grave injustice that you call a social life.” Tamaki said pointing at him. “I demand that you go and ask out a lady who isn’t related to one of your father’s business associates at once! Your reputation as the Host club Vice President depends on it!"

Kyoya glared at Tamaki in annoyance and turned away. “Honestly Tamaki, I don’t see why you’re so hung up on this. Romance is simply one of those things I don’t bother myself with. Best to just drop the subject and move on."

"But Kyoya-!"

"Enough Tamaki. Now if you’re done fantasizing about my potential love life, I have a gathering to prepare for.”

“Kyoya wait!” Tamaki looked nervous and quickly thought up a solution on the spot. “Um…how about this! If you ask out a girl…uh…I’ll let you pick the club’s next theme!”

Kyoya shrugged. “Not interested.”

“Okay how about I pay for your date then? You can even use my good limo as well!”

“Sorry Tamaki, you’ll have to do better than that.”

“I think you’re losing him boss.” Hikaru pointed out

Tamaki got even more nervous and thought of another solution. “What if…I let you pick the next theme…and then pay for it! Your dinner too! I’ll pay for all it!”

Kyoya then stopped, glancing over his shoulder. “Is that right?”

“Yes! I’ll pay for all the decorations and costumes for the theme and…all the snacks as well!”

Kyoya stared at him from behind his glasses. “Even Honey-sempai’s?”

Tamaki paused and looked back at Honey, who merely smiled and gave a thumbs-up. He suddenly remembered the tiny upper-classman’s love of sweets and gulped nervously as he started to get second thoughts. However, Tamaki was determined to show Kyoya the error of his ways.

“Yes. Even that. I’ll handle the budget for everything.” Tamaki nodded.

Kyoya thought seriously about it for a few moments but still looked hesitant. “Hmm, I don't know. It still hardly seems worth my time and effort. Dating may come naturally to you Tamaki but it’s not something I go into lightly, especially when it’s not to my personal benefit. I just not sure...”

“Comes naturally…” Tamaki said, having only heard half of what Kyoya said. “But that doesn’t make any sense. How could you not-“ He then gasped in realization. “Hang on a sec! I think I understand now! Why you act the way you do!”

“Do you now?” Kyoya asked suspiciously.

“Yes! The reason why you’ve never dated and are averse to dating!” Tamaki exclaimed. “It's all so simple! As the best friend of the main lead in this love story, you’ve accepted your role as the best friend side character that gives wise dating advice but doesn’t experience love himself! You’re literally incapable of interacting with people on any sort of romantic level!” Tamaki then began to weep dramatically. “No wonder you’ve never fallen for anyone before. Your life is a constant never ending cycle of broken hearts and unfilled emptiness that threaten to overtake your very soul! Yet you push it all aside to help your dear best friend find his one true love!”

Kyoya looked at Tamaki in disbelief. “Where do you dream up these things?”

“So does that mean the rest of us are one note comic relief characters?” Honey asked Mori who merely shrugged.

Tamaki then hugged Kyoya tightly as he wept on his shoulder. “It’s okay Kyoya. I understand now. I won’t push you into dating if you’re not comfortably with it. But do know, if you’d be willing to try just this once, I’ll be there for you. It’ll be a slow uneasy process but one I’d be willing to help you with every step of the way, because you’re my best friend!”

Although he normally would ignore his friends idiotic remarks, Tamaki’s words strangely struck a slight nerve with Kyoya, who let out an annoyed sigh as he finally relented. “Alright fine Tamaki. If it’ll end your nonsensical ramblings, then I’ll accept your wager.”

Tamaki pulled back, looking hopeful. “Really? You will?”

“Yes.” Kyoya nodded. “I will ask a girl out on a date, if you personally will pay all expenses for the clubs next theme party as well as our dinner.”

“Deal!” Tamaki nodded. “But there has to be specific conditions first before you accept.”

“Like what exactly?” Kyoya asked suspiciously.

“Like it has to actually be a real date!” Hikaru jumped in. “No boring business dinners set up by your dad. You have to actually ask a girl face to face.”

“Yeah! And you need to follow the traditional expectations of a date too! Things like a romantic candle lit dinner, shopping, dancing, and watching the sunset!” Kaoru added.

“And don’t forget the good night kiss too!” Honey added in.

“Yes, yes! You must do all those things and then, only then, will I fulfill my end of the bargain!” Tamaki declared.

Kyoya glared at all the other hosts for making his wager more difficult than it had to be, but nonetheless relented and held out his hand. “Very well then. I believe we have an accord.”

“Yes!” Tamaki nodded in triumph, grasping Kyoya’s hand and shaking it. “You won't regret it! Just you wait Kyoya! This’ll be the best decision you’ve ever made.”

“If you say so. Although I should mention there’s hardly any girls here at the school that aren’t related to one my father’s business associates.” Kyoya added, adjusting his glasses. “That may limit my dating choices a bit.”

“That is true. In that case, why don’t we leave it up to fate?” Tamaki suggested. “Our clients are due to arrive in the music room soon. So how about you ask out the first girl to walk through those doors?”

Kyoya arched an eyebrow. “Any girl?”

“Yep. Any girl. Whether or not she’s your client, be she blonde or brunette, tall or short, or-“

“TWINS!!!!!!!”

The doors suddenly burst open, revealing Haruhi who was holding a piece of clothing and looking furious.

“Haruhi?” Tamaki exclaimed in surprise. “Where have you been? We’ve been waiting-“

“Not now Sempai!” Haruhi interrupted as she stormed past him and turned toward the twins. “You two! What’s the meaning of this?”

She then held up the costume they had left for her, which was a bright yellow skin-tight jump suit with a large dipping neckline and shorts that cut off above the thigh.

“Well the theme is heroes remember?” Hikaru pointed out. “We’re supposed to dress up like our favorites and-“

“This is not a hero costume! This is something a floozy would wear to a Halloween party!” Haruhi said throwing the outfit to the ground.

“Hey don’t do that! It cost a lot of money for us to make!” Kaoru protested picking up the outfit. “Besides Tamaki-Sempai’s the one who commissioned it.”

Haruhi’s eyebrow twitched dangerously as she glared at Tamaki. “Sempai…”

“How hang on a sec, I didn’t ask for this!” Tamaki said taking the outfit from Kaoru and looking carefully at the outfit before turning to the twins. “No, no, this won’t do at all! Seriously guys, I thought you were better than that!”

“Hey we did exactly what you asked us to do and made her a secret spy outfit.” Hikaru pointed out.

“Not our fault the one you picked happened to be tight and revealing.” Kaoru added.

“No, no! I scrapped that idea remember?” Tamaki explained. “We all know Haruhi’s not into secret spy flicks, nor is this the type of outfit she’d be comfortable wearing! I mean really now!”

Haruhi felt her anger subside a little bit once she realized that Tamaki was actually taking her side and her feelings into consideration for once.

“That’s why I commissioned that other outfit. You know the one with the large poufy dress so she can play the damsel in distress!”

And just like that, her anger was back full force. “Damsel in distress!?”

“But of course! As the handsome dashing hero, I need someone to save from the bad guys.” Tamaki said posing. “And since you didn’t have a hero in mind you wanted to dress as, I thought this would be the next best thing.”

“Making me into a weak, defenseless idiot was the next best thing?” Haruhi exclaimed. “Let’s get one thing straight Sempai, just because you saved me from drowning once doesn’t mean I’m utterly helpless!”

“She’s right Tama-chan.” Honey pointed out. “Besides wouldn’t putting her in a dress be a dead giveaway?”

“But she’d look so cute in the outfit! I had it designed especially for her. Besides think of our clients!” Tamaki protested. “The girls would utterly scream in applause once they saw me heroically rescue her from a feat of peril!” He then let out a sigh. “Well too late now. The girls are coming soon so I guess she’ll just have to wear the outfit the twins made.”

“Are you kidding me right now??” Haruhi exclaimed. “I’m not wearing that thing!”

As Haruhi and Tamaki continued to argue, Kyoya watched them carefully and started thinking about the bet Tamaki had just issued him earlier. Looking at Haruhi, a smirked crossed his face and he discreetly took out his phone, texting into it while the others continued to fight and ignore him.

“Forget it! I’m not wearing that outfit and I’m not playing your damsel in distress!” Haruhi yelled pushing her way past Tamaki. “All of you can do this stupid theme without me! I’m going home!”

“But Haruhi wait-!” Tamaki pleaded. “Just think about the possibilities for a moment!”

As he attempt to chase after her, Tamaki suddenly slipped on a banana peel and fell forward into Haruhi, knocking her over.

Before she could hit the ground, Kyoya swooped in and managed to catch her around the waist with one hand while finishing his text with the other, all while Tamaki went crashing to the ground.

“What just-oh. Kyoya-Sempai.” Haruhi said as she looked up at the older classman and flushed in embarrassment. “Uh, thanks for catching me.”

“No problem.” Kyoya said putting his phone away in his pocket before helping her to her feet.

“You okay boss?” Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru looked over Tamaki, who he lay flat on the floor, clearly disoriented.

“Uh…guh…is Haruhi okay?” Tamaki slurred as his head continued spinning. “Did the outfit survive?”

Haruhi glared down at Tamaki and bowed to Kyoya. “Sorry for that display Kyoya-Sempai. I hate to leave abruptly but I really need to get out of here before I do or say something I’ll regret.”

"Not so fast Haruhi.” Kyoya said, gently grasping her arm before she could leave. “Since you’re here, do you mind if we have a brief discussion concerning your absence from this afternoon’s meeting?”

“Huh? But Sempai, I thought the twins explained-“

“I remember what they told me. Nonetheless, you still didn’t give any formal notice for your absence.” Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. “Had you alerted us properly, you could’ve voiced your objection about the costume choice at another time in a civil manner with the others, as opposed to engaging in a shouting match shortly before the event was to start. That way a compromise could’ve been reached and we would've selected another outfit for you. As such, the choice was made on your behalf using money from the clubs budget.”

“But I-they-“ Haruhi stuttered.

“Furthermore,” Kyoya said, taking out his notebook and writing in it. “Not only did you not show up during lunch, but you also arrived late for today’s event and didn’t send any sort of formal notice for your tardiness either. That’s two strikes in one day Haruhi. Can’t have that sort of behavior in the Host club now can we?”

“I was trying to study for tomorrow’s history test! It’s because of the twins that I missed both lunch and study period.” Haruhi protested.

“Hey you can’t prove we put that pen in your backpack!” Hikaru shouted back.

“And even if I wasn’t busy studying, have you seen the outfit they had made up for me? I wouldn’t be caught dead in it, especially in front of the girls!” Haruhi protested.

Kyoya shook his head as he scribbled away. “Such a shame. Tamaki and the twins put a lot of club money into commissioning that outfit. Money you’d typically be held responsible for Haruhi.”

“What!? No but I- You can’t-YOU GUYS!!” Haruhi growled, glaring angrily at Tamaki and the twins who recoiled in fear.

“However,” Kyoya said, interrupting her anger as he glanced down at the discarded yellow costume. “Looking at that outfit now, I can see how you’d be put off by it. It is rather garish and not exactly dress code approved, not to mention inappropriate for someone who is trying to hide their gender.”

“Hey we put a lot of effort into designing that outfit!” Kaoru protested.

Haruhi looked taken aback by his response. “That’s…exactly what I was thinking. So you agree that I shouldn’t wear it Sempai?”

“Indeed.” Kyoya nodded. “While I’m still not pleased with your actions from earlier, rather than add to your already outstanding debt, I’ll wave your financial responsibility for this one occasion, seeing as you can’t actually wear the outfit for the event without raising suspicion.”

“Really?” Haruhi asked in surprise.

“Yes. Instead, I’ll have the commission money taken out of Tamaki and the twins pockets as compensation.”

“What? Kyoya!??” Tamaki exclaimed.

“That’s not fair!” The twins shouted.

“Don’t worry Haruhi, you won’t have to pay a cent for their lack of judgment.” Kyoya assured her.

“Who you calling lack of judgment?” The twins fired back.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you Sempai. I’m…sorry I didn’t tell you about my absence this afternoon, or let you know I’d be late. I promise I’ll be more mindful of my time in the future.”

“As long as you don’t make a habit of it, your efforts are always appreciated.” Kyoya said giving her a pleasant smile which she reciprocated.

“Aww that’s so nice of you Kyo-chan!” Honey gushed.

“Yeah too nice. Something’s up bro, I don’t like the way he’s suddenly being nice to her.” Hikaru whispered under his breath to Kaoru who nodded in agreement.

“By the way Haruhi,” Kyoya added. “I was wondering if perhaps I could make a request of you?”

“What sort of request?” Haruhi asked.

Kyoya closed his notebook. “Have dinner with me this Saturday night?”

Haruhi blinked twice. “What?”

“What!?” The twins asked in unison.

“WHAATTTTT!!???” Tamaki exclaimed.

“Hmm?” Mori looked up from a book he was reading while Honey looked all starry eyed at the two.

 “I uh…can you say that again Sempai? I’m not sure I heard you right.” Haruhi said as she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

“No I’m certain you did.” Kyoya said, remaining calm while everyone around him stared aghast. “I would very much appreciate your presence at dinner this Saturday night if you're available. You don’t have to of course, I just merely wanted to ask as a friend.”

“Oh. Wow Kyoya-Sempai. I-“

“Of course she can’t attend!” Tamaki yelled, butting in between them. “Haruhi’s not going anywhere without permission from her daddy!”

“Sempai…” Haruhi growled warningly.

“Oh I already took care of that part.” Kyoya said taking out his phone and showing a text message from Ranka. “While you were all arguing, I messaged Haruhi’s father to get her permission and she was more than happy to give it to me.”

“But I didn’t mean-“ Tamaki’s face instant dissolved into sadness and his eyes welled up with tears as he read Ranka’s excited response to Kyoya’s request, lined with happy faces and hearts, giving him her greatest blessing. “That’s…that’s not fair…”

Haruhi meanwhile stared in disbelief and annoyance, both at Tamaki’s response and at Kyoya for involving her dad in the matter.

“So as you can see there’s no issue there.” Kyoya said stowing away his phone. “Which means it’s entirely up to Haruhi.”

“Well…” Haruhi started.

“But you can’t ask her out! You…she…I won’t allow it!” Tamaki stuttered as he pointed his finger at both of them. “And as president of the Host Club, what I say goes!”

The twins flinched. “Now you’ve done it boss.”

Haruhi narrowed her eyes angrily, a vein throbbing in her forehead. Grabbing Tamaki by the scruff of his collar, she slammed her fist down on his head, smushing his hat.

“Owwie!” Tamaki whined. “What’d you do that for Haruhi?”

“I don’t need you or anyone else telling me what I can and can’t do Tamaki-Sempai!” Haruhi said, letting go of his shirt causing him to stumble to the ground. "I can make my own decisions!"

She then walked over to Kyoya, took a deep breath and stood up straight. “Kyoya-Sempai, I would love to join you for dinner this Saturday.”

“What!!!???” Tamaki exclaimed. All the other hosts also looked on in shock, with the exception of Honey who seemed filled with glee.

“Excellent.” Kyoya said smiling serenely. “I’ll start making the reservations immediately and pick you up from your place on Saturday evening. Make sure to wear something nice, this is an upscale restaurant we’ll be going to.”

“No, you can’t!” Tamaki said as tried crawling toward Kyoya.

“I’ll be ready.” Haruhi nodded determinedly. “Now if it’s alright with you Sempai, I’d like to skip tonight’s gathering and head home to study for my test if I may. I could really use a night without any unwanted distractions.” She then glanced at the twins who looked offended and glared back at her with their tongues out.

“Permission granted. I look forward to this Saturday Haruhi.” Kyoya said bowing respectfully to her.

Haruhi bowed back and threw one dirty look toward Tamaki before exiting the music room.

“This can’t be happening! Kyoya how could you??” Tamaki said, getting to his feet as he looked distraughtly at his friend.

“I was merely following the conditions of our wager Tamaki.” Kyoya said as he calmly wrote in his notebook. “You did say to ask out the first girl to walk through that door.”

“But Haruhi-“

“Is female of course, despite her façade showing otherwise.” Kyoya stated as he scribbled away. “It was quite lucky she showed up when she did. Saves me a lot of time having to look up her family background and finances. At least I won’t have to worry about making forced conversation.”

“But Kyoya-!”

“Come now Tamaki, you shouldn’t have anything to worry about. After all,” Kyoya closed his notebook as he glared at Tamaki from behind his glasses. “I’m merely the best friend side character that gives wise dating advice but doesn’t experience love himself. I’m literally incapable of interacting with people on any sort of romantic level. Isn't that right?"

Tamake stuttered helplessly at Kyoya as his own words came back to bite him.

“Now then, since Haruhi won’t be joining us tonight, we’ll have to disperse her regulars among the rest of you.” Kyoya said addressing the other hosts. “Mori-Sempai, Honey-Sempai, you can both handle the extra cliental right?”

“We sure can Kyo-chan!” Honey declared happily as Mori nodded in agreement. “And congrats on your date with Haru-chan! You two are gonna have so much fun together!”

Tamaki let out a wail of anguish and immediately went to sulk in the corner.

“Thank you Honey-Sempai.” Kyoya nodded. “Now then, everyone finish getting ready and move into position. The girls should be arriving shortly.”

As the hosts started making preparations, the twins made their way over to Tamaki, who had immersed himself in shadow.

“Come on boss, don’t sulk.” Hikaru said.

“Yeah you gotta bring you’re A-game if we’re to entertain the ladies out there.” Kaoru pointed out.

“What’s the point?” Tamaki groaned as he continued to sulk.

Wanting to snap him out of it, the twins came up with an idea.

“Well, what if we said we thought of a way to cancel their date?” Kaoru asked with a sly look on his face.

Tamaki then immediately perked up and turned toward the twins. “Really? You know how to get Kyoya to cancel the date?”

“Not him. Haruhi.” Hikaru pointed out. “Think about it boss. The only reason she said yes to Kyoya-Sempai was because she was angry at you.”

“So, if we wait until she cools down, we can make her see the error of her ways and get her to break off the date.” Kaoru.

Tamaki immediately perked up. “That’s brilliant! Kyoya will have no choice if Haruhi is the one who calls it off!”

“Exactly.” Hikaru nodded.

“Just you wait boss, we’ll get Haruhi out of this date in no time.” Kaoru nodded.


	3. The Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins try to talk Haruhi out of dating Kyoya, while Tamaki tries to talk Kyoya out of dating Haruhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story seems to be getting a good reaction so far so I guess I'll continue it. Least now the chapters will be easier to write.

Chapter 3: The Bargain

The next day, Haruhi walked into school, looking worn out and tired. She had spent all evening and well into the night hitting the books, studying hard until she felt relatively confident about taking the test. However, once she finished studying and started settling into bed, her mind wandered back to earlier in the day when she was in the music room with the hosts. Suddenly the realization of what had transpired between her and Kyoya began plaguing her mind with unanswered questions, which she couldn't help but ponder for most of the night.

_“I still can’t believe Kyoya-Sempai wants to go to dinner with me. Wonder what brought that on all of a sudden? Is there some reason behind it? Can't be because he likes me or any reason like that. Could it?"_

It wasn’t that she was appalled or even put off by the idea of going out with Kyoya, nor did she think it was completely improbable. After all, she and Kyoya got along pretty well most of the time, despite him auctioning off her things or threatening to add to her debt. As much as she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt though, Haruhi knew Kyoya well enough to know that the only interest he ever showed was self-interest, his biggest motivator. And given just how easily Kyoya had gotten her to say yes to his dinner offer without her thinking it over first, only made her even more suspicious of him. It was almost as if Kyoya had purposely planned that moment to ask, taking advantage of her anger toward Tamaki and the twins while simultaneously acting all kind and understanding, just to get on her good side.

_“I know he's nice guy deep down, but even then, Kyoya-Sempai doesn’t usually do public gestures of kindness unless there’s something to be gained from it. So what exactly does he want from me? I don’t have anything of value, least that I know of anyway.”_

Haruhi let out a sigh as she once again could think of no answers. She considered asking Kyoya herself later after the club meeting but hesitated, thinking it might come off as rude to ask outright if he had any ulterior motives. Besides, if she knew Kyoya, she was sure she’d find out his real intentions sooner or later.

“Good morning Haruhi!”

Haruhi stopped in her tracks and let out a tired moan as the twins appeared on both sides of her, looking eager.

“How are you this morning?” Hikaru asked.

“All ready for that test I bet?” Kaoru asked.

“I am actually. No thanks to you two.” Haruhi responded in a curt manner. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to class.”

“Oh but we want to have a quick word with you first.” Hikaru said grabbing her left arm.

“Hey, what are you-“ Haruhi asked but was quickly cut off as Kaoru grabbed her other arm.

“It’ll only take a quick second of your time.” Kaoru said as the two hoisted her off her feet.

Before she knew it, Haruhi was being carried off by the twins who brought her into a nearby empty classroom.

“Hey just what’s the big idea!?” Haruhi said shaking them off.

“We just wanted to have a word with you about your date with Kyoya-Sempai.” Hikaru explained. “We have to admit, we're kind of surprised you would accept a dinner invite from someone like him.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that? Since when are you interested in Kyoya-Sempai of all people?” Kaoru asked suspiciously.

“I’m not interested! We’re just going out as friends. And quite frankly, I don’t think it’s any of your business who I date or why!” Haruhi tried moving towards the door. “Now move! I don’t have time to discuss all this!”

The twins however continued to block her path.

“Come on Haruhi, don’t you find it a little suspicious that he asked you out at all?” Hikaru asked.

“Especially after that fight you had with the boss.” Kaoru pointed out. “Seems like rather convenient timing, don’t you think?”

Haruhi stopped in her tracks as the twins voiced what she was already thinking in her head. “Well actually, it did seem rather…wait hang on. You two wouldn’t happen to know why Kyoya-Sempai asked me out in the first place, would you?”

“Maybe we do and maybe we don’t.” Hikaru said crossing his arms.

“Either way, it’s not because he likes you or anything.” Kaoru stated. “You know as well as we do that Kyoya-Sempai doesn’t go out with anyone, especially when there’s nothing in it for him.”

“I’m fully aware of that, thank you.” Haruhi said in annoyance. “What’s your point?”

“What we’re trying to say is, if you’re going through with this date just to be polite or because you think he might actually be interested, don’t hold your breath. This is a business transaction for him.” Hikaru stated. “If I were you, I’d call the whole thing off and save yourself the headache of having to deal with whatever ulterior motives he has. Not to mention what will probably be a boring run-of-the-mill dinner date.”

“Business transaction? Ulterior motives?” Haruhi wondered curiously.

While on the one hand she felt relief that her suspicions were justified, now she found herself feeling oddly...jilted? The feeling only fueled her determination to figure out the real truth.

“So wait…if Kyoya-Sempai wants something from me, why doesn’t he just outright ask for it? He’s taken things without my permission before. Why go through the trouble of taking me out to dinner first?”

“Who knows? I wouldn’t concern yourself with it personally.” Kaoru shrugged. “Best just to cancel your date after the club meeting is over so we can all move on with our lives.”

Normally Haruhi would consider the option, but her desire to know was just too great. “Fine. You two don’t want to tell me, then I’m going to ask Kyoya-Sempai myself. Maybe I can catch him before first period…”

“No wait!” The twins yelled as they both blocked the door.

“Don't try and stop me!” Haruhi yelled. “I at least deserve to know why Kyoya-Sempai would-“

“Because he was dared to!” Hikaru blurted out before covering his mouth.

“Hikaru!” Kaoru chastised.

Haruhi froze in place. “Kyoya-Sempai…asked me out on a dare?”

“It’s not as bad as you think.” Kaoru explained hastily. “He and the boss made a bet that involved him asking out ask the first girl to enter the music room yesterday and well…you were it. Not like it was planned or anything.”

“We were trying to spare your feelings but nooo, you just had to keep pushing.” Hikaru said crossing his arms.

“A…bet?” Haruhu said trying to process everything. "No, that can't be right. Kyoya-Sempai wouldn't do something so low!"

“Well he did." Hikaru stated. "And can you blame him? The rules of the bet state that if Kyoya-Sempai managed to take you out on a successful date, then the boss would pay for it and all the expenses for the clubs next theme party. I mean, how could he turn that down?"

Haruhi’s mind went blank for a moment. “I…don’t believe it.”

“Believe it.” Hikaru nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Can you see now why we were trying to talk you out of it? You shouldn’t be wasting your time on a guy like that Haruhi. Especially someone who would only take you out in exchange for money.”

Haruhi then snapped out of thought. “Wait, hang on. Who’s the one that issued the bet in the first place? And why?”

The twins looked surprised by her question with Kaoru answering. “Well Tamaki-Sempai of course. He was tired of Kyoya-Sempai not having any sort of social life so this bet was his way of getting Kyoya-Sempai out into the dating world. Problem is, the boss didn’t plan on you being the girl to do it.”

Haruhi thought for a moment then raised her eyebrows as she finally understood. “I get it now.”

Hikaru nodded. “Well that’s good, cause we’re tired of explaining-“

“Tamaki-Sempai sent you two here to convince me to break off my date with Kyoya-Sempai!” Haruhi retorted.

“Wha-What?” The twins responded, taken off guard.

“Admit it. The three of you are just annoyed that he asked me out at all and are now trying to make him the bad guy.” Haruhi accused them. “Kyoya-Sempai may be sneaky and manipulative, but he wouldn’t waste his precious time just to win a lousy bet with Tamaki-Sempai, especially for something as simple as money. There's gotta be something else that holds much more benefit for him, I’m sure of it!”

The twins blinked in surprise, astounded that Haruhi saw through their plan. They looked at each for a moment, then shared a knowing smile before grinning back at Haruhi. “Care to place a wager on that statement?”

Haruhi looked surprised, then offended. “What?”

“We know you like to think of Kyoya-Sempai as a good guy, but he’s not called the Shadow King for nothing.” Hikaru pointed out.

“But if you’re really that confident about his true motives, then we’ll hold you to that conviction and make it worth your while.” Kaoru added.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Haruhi shot back. “I would never-“

“How about this then?” Hikaru interrupted. “If we’re right, and Kyoya-Sempai is just asking you out in exchange for the boss's money, then you have to be our personal slave for a whole month.”

“That means running our errands, cleaning up after us, and letting us come over your house whenever we want.” Kaoru added.

“No way!” Haruhi exclaimed. “Why would I agree to some stupid bet like that?”

“Because if you win and prove us wrong about Kyoya-Sempai's motives, then we’ll give you access to our private study room.” Kaoru said holding up a small gold key.

Haruhi paused as she looked at the key. “You guys...have a private study room?”

“Well technically Kaoru does, I just use it to store snacks and take occasional naps.” Hikaru stated. “Gets rather loud in the library, especially during study time.”

“Wait, there are private rooms in the library!?” Haruhi asked. “How come I’ve never seen any before??”

“Of course there are. They’re just hidden behind the shelves for students whose parents pay extra money to the school. And our parents do value our studies.” Kaoru said Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Haruhi groaned in irritation. _Damn rich people._

“So, do we have a deal then Haruhi?” Hikaru said, holding the key in front of her. Haruhi however, looked uncertain.

" _What do I do? I mean, I really could use the private space to study without those idiots bothering me all the time. But it feels really unfair and mean to Kyoya-Sempai. Then again, what if I am wrong about Kyoya-Sempai’s motives and he really is just using me to get money? I’m sure he's not but…I don’t know…"_

For a while, Haruhi stood in the middle of the classroom thinking while the twins waited patiently for her to answer. Finally after some time, she made her decision.

* * *

Later that day, Kyoya made his way toward the music room for the club’s daily meeting. Along the way, he was looking at pamphlets for various restaurants he was considering taking Haruhi to. Since he wanted to keep their date a secret from the school, and not blow Haruhi’s cover in the process, he thought it best to dine somewhere far away where he knew they’d have little chance of being discovered. So far he managed to narrow down their choices to three locations but was having trouble deciding. He had hoped to be able to take Haruhi somewhere off the mainland but due to her lack of a passport, it further limited their options.

Soon Kyoya approached the music room doors and tucked away the pamphlets in his jacket, hoping he’d be able to figure things out later after the meeting. As soon as he opened the door, he immediately noticed Tamaki standing in the middle of the music room waiting for him, his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face.

“Tamaki, you’re early. The meeting doesn’t start for another thirty minutes.” Kyoya said glancing at his watch. “I assume you’re here to see me?”

Tamaki ignored his question, his face suddenly looking serious. “Kyoya. We need to talk.”

“As I suspected.” Kyoya said, wiping his glasses on his jacket before adjusting them back onto his face. “Very well then. What’s on your mind?”

Tamaki walked forward, maintain eye contact with Kyoya as if he were glaring into his friend’s very soul. Taking a deep breath, Tamaki immediately fell to his knees and clasped his hands together above his head as he got into begging position.

“PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE WILL YOU RECONSIDER YOUR DATE WITH HARUHI!!???” Tamaki shouted out loud, his face now wrought with emotion. “I’m absolutely begging you, don’t go through with it!!”

It took a lot for Kyoya to not roll his eyes at the patheticness of his friend, but he managed to maintain his cool exterior. “In case you’ve forgotten Tamaki, you’re the one who issue me the bet and set the conditions in the first place-“

“Then I’m calling off the bet!” Tamaki exclaimed grabbing onto the bottom of Kyoya’s jacket. “I admit defeat and go back on the deal! You don’t have to date anyone Kyoya! I’ll give you anything you want. Money, cars, my clients, just please, PLEEEEEEEASE cancel your date with Haruhi!”

Kyoya hated to admit it, but he got some small enjoyment out of seeing Tamaki beg and was curious to see how far he’d go. “And what is it you can offer me that is worth more than the clubs weekly budget? After all, you promised a rather hefty price compensation for the clubs next theme party.”

“How about two theme parties? No, five! How about ten?” Tamaki said as he upped his offer.

“Ten party budgets? I don’t know Tamaki, that’s a rather staggering amount…” Kyoya said thinking over the math.

“Not enough? Fine. I’ll pay for every party we have for the rest of the year!” Tamaki declared.

Finally a small look of surprise appeared on Kyoya’s face. He figured Tamaki would go big with his offers but not that big. Given the amount of money it would save the club, not to mention hours of Kyoya’s time budgeting, how could he say no?

“Very well then Tamaki. I accept your offer. Just cut me a check and I’ll cancel my date with Haruhi as soon as she gets here.” Kyoya relented.

“Really? Oh thank you Kyoya, you’re the best!” Tamaki said as he got out his check book and pen and began filling it out. “It’s just as well right? Now I saved you a ton of trouble having to plan a date you didn’t want to go on in the first place. Not like it would’ve gone anywhere anyways…”

Kyoya paused as he glared suspiciously at Tamaki. “What do you mean by that exactly?”

“Well let’s face it Kyoya, there’s no way you would’ve hit things off with Haruhi.” Tamaki said as he signed the check. “You two barely have anything in common, plus you’re a little too stuck up and detached for her. A delicate flower like Haruhi needs the sweet and sensitive type, someone to sweep her off her feet and treat her like a goddess. And like you said, you don’t see the point in long term dating so you have no reason to go the extra mile for her.”

Although his expression remained unchanged, Kyoya fist started clenching in his pocket. While he did see some truths in Tamaki’s remarks, the fact that he was implying that Kyoya couldn’t pull off an actual date with Haruhi really touched a nerve he didn’t think he had.

“All set then. Here’s your check.” Tamaki said, ripping out the check and handing it towards Kyoya.

However, Kyoya didn’t reach for the check. Instead he glanced at it for a moment, smirked and extended his hand toward Tamaki. “May I borrow your phone for a moment Tamaki?”

“Huh? Uh, sure.” Tamaki said as he reached into his pocket and handed Kyoya his phone. “But why aren’t you using yours?”

“Your phone has a better calculator on it then mine.” Kyoya said as he began tapping into it.

“What sort of calculations are you doing exactly?” Tamaki asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

“I’m trying to add up your weekly allowance and the percentage of it that you put into the host club every month.” Kyoya said as he tapped away. “Based on the combined amounts, the frequency of which you pay and all transaction fees that get taken out afterwards, your budget for funding the Host Club’s weekly theme party for the year is…one full themed event.” Kyoya said, tapping the final button and glanced mischievously up at Tamaki. “With enough left over to pay for a dinner for two.”

“WHAT!!???” Tamaki exclaimed.

“Sorry Tamaki, but it seems even if you wanted to, you couldn’t afford to fund all the Host parties for the year.” Kyoya stated handing back the phone. “You can barely afford to fund two.  Which means, you still don’t have the proper compensation I require to cancel my date with Haruhi.”

“But I cut you a check!” Tamaki exclaimed holding up the check. “It’ll compensate for the difference in my account!”

“Isn’t that from the special emergency checkbook your father gave you?” Kyoya asked, glancing at the check which had the elder Suoh’s name on it. “Come now Tamaki, I highly doubt he’d be pleased once he learns that you chose to spend his money on funding parties for a club you said you’d personally manage. That and trying to bribe your friend out a bet hardly constitutes an emergency.”

“This is an emergency!” Tamaki shouted, pointing at his accusingly. “You’re trying to sink your claws into my little girl and steal her away from me!” 

Kyoya couldn't help but smirk in amusement. “But Tamaki, you keep saying I wouldn’t have a chance with her. After all, we have little in common and I’m apparently too detached and stuck up for her. So why would you worry so much about me stealing her away? Unless of course…you admit that your feelings for her go deeper than that of a father caring for his daughter?”

Tamaki froze up. “I…uh…I don’t have to explain myself to you! I just don’t want you dating her!”

Kyoya smiled contently and adjusted his glasses. “Tell you what Tamaki. I will make an exception and cancel my date with Haruhi for no financial compensation…on one condition.”

“You will??” Tamaki’s face brightened up before flash of worry crossed it. “Wait…what sort of condition?”

Kyoya adjusted his glasses again. “When Haruhi arrives, you’re going to tell her your true feelings and ask her out yourself.”

Tamaki’s face froze in shock. For a while it looked as if he’d sink into the floor as a frozen statue, until he finally snapped out of it. “ARE YOU CRAZY!!??”

“That’s my only condition Tamaki.” Kyoya said folding his arms. “So best think about what you’re going to say because she’ll be here any minute.”

“What are you talking about? There’s still at least twenty minutes until the meeting and Haruhi’s probably busy studying-“

Tamaki then stopped as he heard the door behind them open, revealing Haruhi who looked slightly out of breath. “Sempai, are you still here?”

“Haruhi!?” Tamaki said jumping back in surprise. “What are you doing here so early?”

“What are you talking about? You’re the one who messaged me, saying to come right away.” Haruhi said holding up her phone. “Something about an emergency and how you need to speak with me immediately.” 

“But I didn’t-“ Tamaki paused as he saw that the text was indeed from his phone. But he hadn’t used his phone all day. And the only person who had access to his phone was...

“I’ll give you two some privacy then.” Kyoya said as he turned away from both of them, giving a sideways glance to Tamaki and smirking. “Let me know once you’ve finished…addressing the issue.” 

Tamaki growled as Kyoya nonchalantly took out his phone and walked over to the far side of the music room. He didn’t have time to rage as Haruhi tapped his shoulder impatiently. “Well Sempai, what did you need to speak with me about? It better be important since I’m missing study time for this.”

Tamaki turned and stuttered incoherently. “I..uh, well..you see…uh……”

Haruhi glared at Tamaki, tapping her foot impatiently. Meanwhile behind them, Hikaru and Kaoru poked their heads through the doorway, watching curiously as they listened in on their conversation.

“That is…I, uh…” Tamaki continued to stutter. “Well the thing I want to say is-“

“OUT WITH IT SEMPAI!” Haruhi shouted.

Tamaki recoiled at her loud tone and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “MERMAIDS!!”

Haruhi looked at him in confusion. “Mermaids?”

“Uh yes, mermaids!” Tamaki said thinking on his feet. “I was thinking perhaps…mermaids, would be a good theme to go with for our next gathering! I just wanted to pass the idea by you first.”

From the doorway, the twins slapped their foreheads in disbelief. Kyoya meanwhile didn’t respond and continued to play with his phone. Haruhi however, furrowed her brow in further anger and confusion. “Are you serious right now? You pulled me out of study hall for that?”

“Well…why not? Personally I think you’d look adorable with a fish tail and seashell necklace. Like an aquatic little angel!” Tamaki said as he started picturing Haruhi in his head with long hair, a green tail and decorative shells all over her torso while the waves crashed around her.

“That idea is dumb!”

Tamaki snapped out of his fantasy with a crash. “What do you mean dumb!?”

“First off, we’d be ‘mermen’ given how I’m still supposed to be posing as a guy. And second, I wouldn’t be able to cover myself properly since Mermen typically don’t wear shirts!” Haruhi pointed out harshly.

“I, uh, well…” Tamaki stuttered. “Well we could always work around that-“

“I’m afraid I must agree Tamaki.” Kyoya said as he suddenly appear by them. “Haruhi’s issues aside, the cost of doing an underwater theme would be rather staggering, not to mention difficult if we’re to pull off authenticity. Plus everyone’s mobility would be limited with the make-shift tails. You’d hardly be able to attend to all your guests if you had to be carried wherever you went.”

“Bu-but…I…” Tamaki stuttered again.

“Besides, I believe there’s already a theme in mind for the following week. Of course that could easily change...after this weekend.” Kyoya stated, throwing a casual smile at Tamaki who merely glared back as he started grinding his teeth.

As Haruhi watched their interaction, she heard a whispering sound behind her and turned to see the twins waving to get her attention. Once they did, they gestured toward Kyoya and gave the thumbs up. Haruhi glared angrily at them before turning back around and approaching Kyoya.

“Um, Kyoya-Sempai, can I talk to you for a moment?” Haruhi asked.

“Of course Haruhi. Excuse us Tamaki.” Kyoya said as he guided Haruhi across the room for privacy.

Tamaki watched distraughtly as Kyoya and Haruhi walked away together and was about to say something when two sets of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him toward a nearby couch. Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Tamaki to the ground so they were all behind the couch, holding their fingers to their lips and pointing at Kyoya and Haruhi before giving the okay signal. Tamaki was confused at first but soon realized what they meant and instantly perked up. Together the three of them peered up over the couch, listening intently in on Kyoya and Haruhi’s conversation.

“Alright then, what did you want to talk about?” Kyoya asked.

“Well Sempai…it’s about our date.” Haruhi said, looking awkward.

“Really? Is something the matter?” Kyoya asked.

“Well, kinda…yes actually…” Haruhi admitted.

Kyoya suddenly seemed concerned, given her tone of voice. “If there’s something you need help with Haruhi or something that concerns you, don’t be afraid to ask me. You know I’m happy to answer whatever questions you may have about our date.”

Haruhi flinched slightly. From afar, Tamaki and the twins inched closer over the couch, waiting to see what she’d do.

“It’s just…there is something important I need to know before I go through with this date.” Haruhi said, her hands found their way into her pockets.

As Kyoya waited for her response, a million questions ran through Haruhi’s head but she couldn’t decide which one to ask.

_Why am I suddenly so nervous around Kyoya-Sempai? Why is addressing this subject so hard? If it were Tamaki-Sempai, I’d have no problem outright accusing him of using me to win a bet. And it’s not like Kyoya-Sempai is exactly innocent either. So why can’t I do it?_

As she glanced up at Kyoya, she noted a genuine look of concern upon the otherwise cool and collected Shadow King’s face, something he very rarely showed. In that instant, Haruhi made up her mind and instead grabbed her phone from her pocket.

“I was wondering if…this dress was okay for the restaurant you planned to take us to?” Haruhi asked, pulling up a picture of a purple dress on her phone. From behind, the three hosts collapsed over each other in shock.

Kyoya took the phone and examined the photo, his normal cool, confident smile having returned. “It’s quite lovely actually. One of Ranka’s picks I presume?”

“Yeah. Dad’s been hounding me about dress choices ever since I got home yesterday, but I was too busy studying to try on anything.” Haruhi explained starting to smile a little.

“Not a bad choice. Though to be honest I still haven’t picked exactly where we will be dining.” Kyoya said handing Haruhi back her phone and taking the restaurant pamphlets out of his jacket. “I’ve narrowed it down to a handful of places where we'd be unlikely to encounter other students. But I’m still having difficulty deciding.”

As a Haruhi look at the pamphlets, one particularly caught her eye which seemed to feature a dinner plate containing what she assumed was ‘fancy tuna’.

“What about this one? It has a nice ocean view in the background, it seems well lit, and the fish on that plate looks delicious.” Haruhi said pointing to it.

Kyoya looked at the pamphlet she was describing and smiled. “Ah, excellent choice. I actually know this place too. It's right outside Okinawa where my family’s beach house is. Actually, I heard there’s supposed to be some sort of festival being held on the beach that night as well.”

“Really? You think we can go after dinner Kyoya-Sempai?” Haruhi said hopefully.

“Of course.” Kyoya nodded. “But you’ll need to bring two outfits for this date. The restaurant is a bit on the fancier side and any outfit we wear there wouldn’t be suitable for beach walking later on. If you want, I can send some dress samples to you and your father so can pick them out for yourself. Tell Ranka she’s free to keep a few for her wardrobe if any catch her eye.”

“Really? Thank you Kyoya-Sempai, dad'll love that.” Haruhi said in surprise before looking uncomfortable. “Um, about payment-“

“It’s all on me.” Kyoya assured her. “No point adding to your debt if it’s for something useful. Just be sure to look your best, which I’m confident you will.”

Haruhi couldn’t help but smile softly at the Shadow King’s kindness. Whether or not it was genuine, the fact that he took her thoughts into consideration while planning their date and even looked out for her dad filled Haruhi with a strange sort of glee.

From behind them, Tamaki let out a series of gargling noise as he stared woefully at the two all while the twins continued to look on in disbelief. It was then Kyoya finally acknowledged their presence.

“Ah Tamaki you’re still here. And I see the twins have arrived as well. Excellent.” Kyoya said, suddenly looking chipper. “I would like for the three of you to get a jump start on setting up the meeting. Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai should be arriving shortly so they can help out as well. I need to show Haruhi our dress catalog real quick so I can have the outfits delivered to her place by tomorrow. You can all handle it right?”

Tamaki stuttered wordlessly while the twins glared in contempt.

“I thought so. Come Haruhi, this shouldn’t take too long. The catalogs inside the changing room.” Kyoya said gesturing her forward.

“Sure Sempai.” Haruhi said as she joined Kyoya by his side. He then placed a hand on her back as he escorted her to the changing room, taking a moment to throw Tamaki and the twins a teasing look before shutting the door behind them.

“That rotten, low-down, conniving sneak!” Hikaru said once Kyoya was out of the room. “I can’t believe she’s still going out with him!”

“He’s got Haruhi wrapped around his finger now.” Kaoru noted. “I didn’t even think that was possible!”

“Grrr, this is all your faults!” Tamaki accused the twins. “You two said you would take care of this! You said you’d get Haruhi to break it off!”

“We tried!” The twins said in unison. “But Kyoya-Sempai's too good!”

“Though there may still be a chance he doesn’t pull this off.” Hikaru pointed out. “After all, part of the bet was that he also had to take her out for shopping, dancing and watching the sunset.”

“Don’t forget the good night kiss too.” Kaoru added. “Then again, Kyoya-Sempai is good at planning things. He probably already has all that stuff planned out on a time chart or something like that. Knowing that, he'll most likely be smooching Haruhi about an hour after sunset.”

Tamaki let out a wailing groan, sinking to the ground in despair. Then after a few moments of thinking, he stood up defiantly. “Well then, it they insist on going through with their date, then we’re just gonna have to act as chaperones.”

The twins blinked in surprise. “What are you saying boss? You mean follow them throughout their whole date?”

“Exactly! If Kyoya thinks he can get away with dating my little girl, he’s got another thing coming! All of us are gonna be there to protect Haruhi and make sure she survives this date unscathed, untouched and most of all unkissed!” Tamaki said, clenching his fist determinedly. “It’s time to show Kyoya not to mess with Daddy!”


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Kyoya and Haruhi's date. Plans are made, things are confessed, and deals are struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. My hard drive ended up crashing multiple times and needed to be replaced, meaning I had to save files and write on my work computer while I got money to order a new one. Ended up splitting this initial chapter into two since the second half does get dialog heavy (an unfortunate habit of mine). Hopefully you still like it and I can get the next chapter up faster (already three-quarters done btw). Enjoy!

The Deal 

“Oh, this one is so cute on you! It’s definitely going in the ‘yes’ pile. What do you think Haruhi?”

Haruhi let out a groan as she stood in the middle of her bedroom, staring wearily at her reflection in the mirror with her arms outstretched. “Am I done yet?” 

“Not yet. You still have at least three more dresses to try on. Oh, I know which one to try next!” Ranka then raced excitedly out of the room.

“Great…” Haruhi sighed, wondering what new over-the-top girly attire her dad had picked out for her now. She was already wearing a bright yellow sun dress with purple flower patterns and poufy sleeves. How much worse could it get?

“Here it is!” Ranka exclaimed as she held up a bright pink dress with ruffly sleeves that was covered in glitter and sequins.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Haruhi said in disbelief.

“Hey, don’t knock it til you’ve tried it.” Ranka said as she placed the dress in her reluctant hands. “You want to look fabulous for your very first date, don’t you?”

“Not really…” Haruhi muttered.

“Come now, I won’t have my girl going out looking like a grumpy frump! Especially when she has such a gorgeous man taking her out for a night on the town!” Ranka gushed. “You really got lucky dear, Kyoya is such a dish!”

“Ugh, stop saying that! We’re just going out as friends dad! You’re making this way more embarrassing then it needs to be.” Haruhi protested.

“Oh I am not. Now go try on your new dress! I want to see how lovely you look in it!” Ranka said as she pranced happily out of the room. “Let me know when you’re done! I’ll be trying on another dress in the meantime!”

Haruhi let out a tired sigh as she put down the dress and began unzipping herself from the one she was wearing.

_“Can’t believe this…I only picked out four dresses from the catalog Kyoya –Sempai showed me. So why did forty of them arrive at my door?”_

It came as a big surprise to both Haruhi and her dad when they awoke Saturday morning to loud knocking and found a large delivery van parked outside their complex. As soon as they opened the door, several delivery men wheeled in dozens of clothing racks, all of which featured the same fancy dresses Haruhi had seen in the catalog. Three racks contained long elegant evening gowns while another three contains short, dark colored cocktail dresses, and at least five racks contained an assortment of brightly colored sun dresses among other dress varieties. Of course, Ranka was over the moon about the selection, especially after Haruhi mentioned that they could keep whatever ones they wanted.

But while Ranka was tempted to keep them all, she insisted Haruhi try them on first so she could wear the perfect combination for her date with Kyoya. Given how Haruhi wasn’t into playing dress up, the nearly two-hour long process was leaving her annoyed and worn out.

_“I’m grateful to Kyoya-Sempai for being generous. I just wish he wasn’t so generous. These choices are just too overwhelming. And since when is he willing to waste so much money on dresses, especially for a person he’s only going out with for money?”_

That last thought left a frown on Haruhi’s face, making her wish she had confronted Kyoya about the bet when she had the chance. Now, she would just have to wait til later to address the issue, less she put a damper on their impending date and make things awkward.

“I’m back! Well what do you think Haruhi?” Ranka asked as she struck a sexy pose in a shimmering blue dress decorated with fish scales.

“Well it definitely looks better on you then it did me.” Haruhi admitted as she finished zipping up the new dress. She stared at her reflection and sulked in annoyance. “Yeah I’m not wearing this one either. It makes me look like a pink lamp shade.”

Ranka walked up behind Haruhi, analyzing her dazzling pink outfit and reflection.  “Hmm, it is rather ill suited to your body type, not to mention more of a party dress rather than a first date dress. Ehh…best put it in the ‘maybe’ pile.”

Haruhi let out a tired sigh. “Dad…let’s just call it quits already. These dresses are nice but I’m not gonna find the absolute perfect one in all this. I already picked the evening gown at random, so why don’t I just do the same with the beach dress?”

“First off, that choice wasn’t random.” Ranka pointed out. “My keen eye for fashion is what happened to spot the gown that coincidentally was the perfect fit for you. And secondly, you can’t just give up now, especially when you still have all these lovely options available to you. Why if your mother heard you say that, she’d- “

Suddenly Ranka stopped in mid-thought and gasped in realization. “Oh my gosh! Why didn’t I think of it sooner? Hold on I’ll be right back!”

Haruhi watched in confusion as her dad raced out of the room. After a few minutes and some loud rustling from down the hall, Ranka came back breathing heavily and holding a plastic bag attached to a hanger. “I knew…I kept this…for a reason…”

“Dad are you okay? Why are you- “

Haruhi then stopped mid-sentence and watched in shock as Ranka pulled off the plastic covering and held up a dress Haruhi had not seen in years. “Is…Is that…?”

Ranka nodded. “And you said the perfect dress didn’t exist. It may not be what he originally picked out, but I guarantee Kyoya will love the way you look in it.”

Haruhi felt herself become misty eyed and for the first time that day, smiled genuinely. “Yeah, I think so too.”

* * *

It was nearly evening by the time Kyoya’s black limo pulled up outside Haruhi’s apartment. Knowing it would take them some time to get to Okinawa, Kyoya had made a few travel arrangements in order to get them promptly to the island and back. Given how Haruhi’s father was trusting of Kyoya, he didn’t want to push his luck by keep Haruhi out too long and had promised to have her back by midnight the latest.

Stepping out in his best black suit and white tie, with a small box held firmly in hand, Kyoya walked to the second floor of the building and knocked on the door. The first to greet him was Ranka, who was wearing the shimmering blue fish scale dress and had dolled herself up in heavy makeup.

“Kyoya, darling!” Ranka exclaimed happily. “You’re right on-time! Please come in, come in! My, don’t you look handsome tonight!”

“Why thank you Ranka. You’re looking quite exquisite yourself.” Kyoya said giving his usual complimented smile as he entered the apartment.

“Oh you charmer.” Ranka said bashfully waving him off. “I simply must thank you for all the dresses you sent us. They’re so gorgeous! I had the hardest time picking out the right ones for Haruhi, not to mention stopping myself from keeping them all.”

“Well that is why I sent the whole line. The ones Haruhi picked were nice but I thought it best to give her more of a variety to try on.”  Kyoya explained. “Will she be ready soon? We don’t want to delay our flight and miss our reservation.”

“Oh my yes, I was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Give me a few moments. Oh Haruhi! Your dashing gentleman caller is here!” Ranka then pranced out of the room to fetch her daughter.

Kyoya smiled in amusement. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw that Tamaki had left him a message.

_‘Please Kyoya! I’m begging you one last time to reconsider!’_

Kyoya rolled his eyes as he typed back his reply. _‘A deal’s a deal Tamaki. I’ll call you when it’s over.’_

He went to put away his phone when it buzzed again, this time with multiple texts from Tamaki.

_‘Are you sure I can’t change your mind?’_

_‘What about if I offer to do your homework for a month?’_

_‘What if I offer to be your slave for a month?’_

_‘A year? Ten years!??'_

_‘I’ll throw in my beach house. Oh and my cute doggie too!’_

More and more texts poured in, each more desperate and crazy sounding then the last. Getting annoyed, Kyoya shut off his phone completely, figuring he wouldn’t need it until later anyways.

“Here she is!” Ranka reappeared in the doorway and stood aside as Haruhi walked into the room.

Kyoya had to blink twice in surprise as he beheld Haruhi in a long black, one-sleeved evening gown, decorated with a long white, sequin-covered trim that started at her shoulder strap and wrapped its way down around her middle, hugging her slight curves before fanning out towards the bottom. She was also wearing a small amount of makeup, nowhere near as blatant as Ranka’s, and had on bracelets and a jeweled beret pinning back her bangs, which were stylishly swept to one side. Kyoya had to admit, of the few occasions he had seen her actively dress as a girl, this one was quickly becoming his favorite.

“Evening Haruhi. You’re looking quite radiant tonight.” Kyoya said as he bowed to her.

“Thank you, Kyoya-Sempai.” Haruhi said, feeling slightly self-conscious. “You’re look pretty good yourself.”

“Much appreciated. I brought you this by the way.” Kyoya said as he showed her the corsage in the box. “I know a bouquet is usually customary for dates, but I thought this far more practical.”

“It’s beautiful Sempai.” Haruhi said looking at the white lily tied up with gold ribbon.

“May I?” Kyoya asked. Haruhi nodded and Kyoya removed it from the box, pinning it on the strap of Haruhi’s dress.

“Oh you two are just so precious! I need to get a picture!” Ranka gushed as he quickly retrieved his camera.

“Daaad…” Haruhi moaned in embarrassment.

“Now Haruhi, there’s no harm in humoring your father.” Kyoya said, angling himself so Ranka could take pictures.

“Okay now smile!” Ranka said as she aimed the camera. Haruhi smiled nervously as Ranka began clicking away while Kyoya remained as cool and calm as ever as he finished fastening the pin.

“Excellent! Now, a nice shot of you two together and I’ll let you be on your way!” Ranka said adjusting her camera.

Haruhi let out a weary moan but perked up as Kyoya wrapped his arm around her, placing his hand on her shoulder as he stood by her side. “You heard your father Haruhi. Smile for the camera.”

She couldn’t help but glared suspiciously at him. “You’re not gonna auction these pictures off to the Host Club later are you?”

“Of course not.” Kyoya said as he stared ahead. “They’ll be available on the website for the usual standard fee.”

Haruhi glared in annoyance, which unfortunately Ranka managed to get on camera.

“Haruhi focus! You’re ruining what’s supposed to be a lovely photogenic moment!” Ranka grumbled as she tried deleting the photo.

Haruhi let out an annoyed groan until Kyoya leaned over, speaking softly. “I was kidding by the way. I assure you, any photos taken on this date will remain strictly confidential. Besides…I rather like the idea, being one of the only people who get to see you like this.”

Haruhi looked at Kyoya in surprise but was soon distracted by her dad clicking away again. Though she was rigid at first, feeling Kyoya’s reassuring arm around her helped calm her down a bit, allowing her natural smile to shine through, much to her dad’s delight.

* * *

Meanwhile, parked down the street from the apartment in a white limo, the Host club waited eagerly for Kyoya and Haruhi to emerge from her apartment. Both Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their heads out of the back window, using binoculars to try and spot the two.

“Well, do you see anything?” Tamaki asked as he sat anxiously behind them.

“Nothing yet boss.” Hikaru shook his head.

“All I see is flashing lights coming through the window.” Kaoru asked as he looked around for other angles.

“Flashing lights!? That can only mean one thing! He must be taking all sorts of lewd pictures of her!” Tamaki speculated wildly. “Making her try on outfits, doing all sorts of poses…” He let out a gasp. “What if he’s taking pictures of himself kissing her!??”

“Come on boss, get real. He just walked through the door.” Hikaru pointed out.

“Besides I highly doubt they’d do that sort of thing with Haruhi’s dad around.” Kaoru added.

“I bet Kyo-chan’s giving Haru-chan that corsage he brought in, all while her dad takes a ton of pictures of them looking super cute together!” Honey fantasized, smiling with glee as he bounced happily on the middle seat. Tamaki looked as if someone sucker punched him and started sulking on the limo floor. He then took out his phone and began texting into it aggressively.

“Hey Honey-Sempai, remind us why you’re here again?” Hikaru asked putting down his binoculars. “I thought you had no problem with them dating?”

“I don’t! But I’m not gonna pass up a chance to watch Kyo-chan on his first date.” Honey pointed out. “Besides I wanna see how Haru-chan looks in the new outfits he chose for her! Bet she’ll look really super cute!”

The twins looked wearily between themselves before glancing over at Mori, who was casually reclining against the front seat looking uninterested.

“What about you Mori-sempai?” Kaoru asked. “Why are you tagging along?”

Mori stared for a moment before answering. “Just bored.”

“GAHH!! Kyoya won’t answer my texts!” Tamaki exclaimed as he continued typing into his phone. “Something must be wrong! We need to go in and check on them!”

“No need boss. Look, they’re coming out now!” Hikaru suddenly shouted.

Tamaki immediately knocked over Hikaru, stealing his binoculars and shoving past Kaoru to see. Sure enough, Haruhi and Kyoya emerged from the apartment together, followed by Ranka who handed Haruhi her clothes bag and cheerfully waved them off. As they descended the stairs, Tamaki’s mouth fell open in shock as he saw Haruhi all dolled up in her brand new evening gown.

“She’s…she’s so beautiful!” Tamaki exclaimed through tears as he followed her every step down the stairs.

“Move over!” The twins knocked Tamaki aside, stealing back the binoculars as they too stared in shock at Haruhi’s new attire. “You’re right boss! Haruhi looks super-hot!”

“Let me see, let me see!” Honey begged as he popped up between them. Grabbing Hikaru’s binoculars, Honey smiled widely in excitement. “Oh wow, Haru-chan looks gorgeous! Just like I knew she would! Doesn’t she look good Takashi?”

He then held out the binoculars for Mori, who now seemed mildly interested, to look into. While his expression didn’t change much, he still nodded in agreement.

The others watched as Kyoya’s driver helped him and Haruhi into the back of the limo before driving off down the street. Quickly Tamaki rushed toward the front of his own limo and banged on the window.

“Driver! Follow that limo! Oh, but stay at a distance so they don’t spot us!” Tamaki ordered.

“Yes sir.” The driver said through the barrier before starting up the limo and following after Kyoya’s.

“So, what’s the plan boss?” Hikaru asked. “Are we crashing their date or something?”

“As much as I would like to, I don’t want to risk upsetting Haruhi.” Tamaki confessed regretfully. “She’s already mad enough with us as is. Besides who knows how devastated she’ll be once she finds out Kyoya only asked her out on a bet…a bet that I happened to place on him.” He added nervously before immediately perking up. “No! I won’t do that to my sweet little girl! This secret must be kept!”

The twins looked uncomfortably between themselves. Neither one had told Tamaki that they already informed Haruhi about the bet, fearing repercussion for spilling the beans and the extreme overreaction from the Host club president, especially to the fact that Haruhi knew of his involvement and was still going out with Kyoya despite this knowledge.

“Our plan tonight men, is that we’re going to monitor their date at a distance, espionage style!” Tamaki declared, pointing toward the front of the limo.

“Huh, I was wondering about that big box of clothes next to Mori-sempai.” Kaoru noted, looking at the large box on the front seat that was over spilling with coats and hats.

“But how are we gonna keep an eye on them Tama-chan?” Honey asked. “Kyo-chan’s taking her all the way to Okinawa, probably in one of his family’s private jets. How are we supposed to follow them without getting caught?”

“Luckily I have most of that figured out.” Tamaki assured him. “Turns out the twin’s mother have a private jet in the same airport that Kyoya’s family does, which will be our transport. As for when we get there, I’ve already had my driver research the restaurant they’ll be dining at and will have him take us straight there upon landing. So long as we arrive there around the same time they do, we can sneak in undetected and keep watch from that point on.”

“You sure all this is gonna work boss?” Hikaru asked looking uneasy. “I mean, a lot could go wrong between now and then.”

“And even if we make it through the restaurant, we’ll have to follow them everywhere else on their date without getting caught as well.” Kaoru pointed out.

“I mean a big group of good-looking guys, even in disguises, are a hard thing to ignore. I just don’t know if we can pull it off.” Hikaru said shaking his head.

“We have to pull it off! For Haruhi’s sake!” Tamaki declared determinedly. “We also need to make sure Kyoya doesn't pull anymore tricks. He may have succeeded in asking her on a date, but there’s still more he has to accomplish in order to win the bet. We must be there to see if he does it all legit, while also making sure he doesn’t overstep his bounds. This is for his and Haruhi’s own good! As long as they don’t recognize us, this plan should go off without a hitch.”

* * *

Barely ten minutes had passed since they left her apartment and Haruhi was already feeling awkward sitting alone in the back of the limo across from Kyoya, who was busy scribbling into his notebook and hadn’t said a word since they left.

_“I know Kyoya-Sempai’s a busy guy and all, but I figured he’d at least leave his notebook behind during our date. I wonder what he’s always writing in there.”_

She noticed Kyoya would throw occasional glances toward her, as if something were distracting him or at least was weighing heavily on his mind, but he never said anything and continue to ignore her presence.

_“Maybe he’s having second thoughts or something. Maybe he’s doing calculations and realizing this date isn’t worth whatever money he’s doing it for, especially after all those dresses he bought. If that’s the case, I should probably let him know that I know about the bet, so he doesn’t have to put in the effort of letting me down easy. But how would I even go about broaching the subject?”_

“Haruhi?”

Haruhi suddenly snapped out of thought and turned toward Kyoya, who had stopped writing in his notebook and was suddenly looking at her.

“Do you mind if we have a discussion about our date?”

Haruhi flinched in shock. _Was he reading my thoughts!? How does he do that?_

“Uh, sure Sempai, what’s up?” She asked, regaining her cool.

“Well first off, I want to apologize for waiting so long to discuss this particular matter, as well as for what I’m about to confess to you.” Kyoya said closing his notebook.

Haruhi arched her eyebrow in anticipation. _Wait, is he about to…?_

“I’ll cut right to the chase Haruhi.” Kyoya said, tucking his notebook into his coat pocket. “The reason I invited you out to dinner in the first place, is not because I wanted to socialize or that I was interested in you in any way. I did it for money. Specifically, Tamaki’s money.”

Haruhi stared at Kyoya in stunned disbelief. _He’s confessing just like that? And in such a blunt manner?_

“To further elaborate, Tamaki imposed a wager on me the other day, regarding whether or not I’d be able to pull off a date with a girl and had promised a hefty monetary reward if I managed to do so. And while it wasn’t initially planned, the girl I ended up choosing happened to be you. A rather happy convenience on my part if I were to be honest.”

Haruhi’s face twitched. _So I’m a happy convenience huh?_

“I understand if you’re upset with me for deceiving you, but do know that my intentions weren’t of a malicious nature. Rather more of a financial one that will ultimately benefit myself and everybody in the Host club. Well, mostly myself anyways.”

“I see.” Haruhi responded, eyeing him suspiciously. “And exactly how much money are you getting for completing this ‘wager’?”

“Well it’s not a solid number quite yet, but Tamaki did promise to graciously compensate my dating expenses as well as that of the Host Club’s next theme party.” Kyoya explained. “It’s something that would save me a lot of time and money-managing down the line, hence why I took the offer.”

“Is that right?” Haruhi asked. _No surprise there. Typical Kyoya-Sempai. Guess I should’ve known all along…_

“That is right. It’s why I’ve decided not to skimp on dating expenses and is part of the reason why you and your father now have plentiful new wardrobes.” Kyoya added, a mischievous glint in his eye.

It took Haruhi a moment to realize what he was conveying. “Wait, hold on. You mean the reason you sent me so many dresses was because-” After a brief pause, Haruhi let out an unexpected snort, causing her to cover her mouth with her hands, trying to hide her growing smile. “Oh no…. Kyoya-sempai you didn’t!”

“Call it a show of good faith, courtesy of our generous president.” Kyoya said, winking devilishly.

Haruhi then let out an even louder snort and began howling with laughter, much to Kyoya’s surprise.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…I can’t help but picture Tamaki-Sempai’s face when he gets the bill for all those dresses you ordered!” Said Haruhi, who let out an even louder laugh despite herself.

Though surprised by her sudden outburst, Kyoya couldn’t help but be intrigued by her laughter. “I’m glad I could amuse you in such a way Haruhi.”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just…wow! You are bold Kyoya-Sempai." Haruhi admitted, wiping some tears from her eyes. "I think your confidence may be even greater than Tamaki-Sempai’s.”

“Is it now?” Kyoya asked, his intrigue further growing.

“Well it must be, since you’re already charging things on Tamaki-Sempai’s dime before our date even started.” She pointed out as her laughter teetering off. “I knew you were devious Sempai but this is a whole level for you.”

“You are indeed correct about that.” Kyoya smirked proudly, reclining back as he crossed one leg over the other. “I’m glad to see you’re not upset over this revelation Haruhi. Although, am I right in assuming it’s because you already knew of our little wager?”

Haruhi stopped laughing, clearing her throat before looking at him seriously. “Wait, you know that I knew about the bet?”

“I had a hunch.” Kyoya confessed. “Our fellow hosts are not exactly good at keeping secrets, hard as they try, plus Tamaki’s been doing whatever he can to talk me out of this date since learning it was you I chose to ask. I can only assume that either he or the twins made at least one attempt at changing your mind on the matter, possibly resorting to revealing the true nature of our date to cast me in a bad light.”

“Well you definitely weren't wrong.” Haruhi admitted. “Hikaru and Kaoru told me about the bet yesterday before class. Though to be honest, I already suspected from the start that you had some ulterior motive for asking me out, since you’re not exactly the dating type, nor do you normally do this sort of thing unless it benefits you.”

“Very good Haruhi. I’m glad to see your observation skills are much better then that of Tamaki’s.” Kyoya nodded. “Again, I do apologize for waiting so long to tell you. With the other hosts always hanging around, there was hardly an opportune moment to discuss the matter privately face to face. Though quite frankly I’m quite surprised you didn’t come to me sooner once you found out. I’d have thought for certain you’d be angry or upset with me upon hearing about the bet.”

Haruhi stared at Kyoya for a moment. “What makes you think I wasn’t?”

“Simple.” Kyoya stated. “Because you would’ve made your displeasure clearly known to me by now, instead of going along with what was obviously a ruse. After all, you’ve never been one to hide your true feelings, especially from the Host club. I thought at the very least you’d confide in me about your suspicions.”

A trace of surprise crossed Haruhi’s face, followed quickly by sadness. “Honestly…I was more disappointed than anything when the twins told me about the bet, and what led up to it. I wanted to confront you about it earlier but…part of me kind of thought…hoped…maybe you were better than that.”

The amused look faded from Kyoya’s face as he stopped reclining and sat up straight. “What do you mean exactly?”

“It’s just, I was already expecting some Kyoya-like excuse about why you asked me out in the first place. And yet, in the back of my mind, I thought maybe just this once, you didn’t have some ulterior motive for wanting to hang out with me. At the very least, I didn’t think you’d use me in some underhanded ploy to get money.” Haruhi explained, letting out a sad sigh. “I guess, the real reason I didn’t tell you is because…I was afraid of what I'd hear. I didn’t want the good guy image I had of you to get tainted or shattered. Granted, I understand your reasons for why you did it but…I just wish you had told me sooner… instead of letting the twins be right in the end…I thought, maybe you had more respect for me then that…”

Kyoya listened intently to what Haruhi was saying and found himself feeling a strange, twisting mixture of surprise and guilt, further amplified by seeing the disappointed look on her face.

“I’m sorry Sempai, I didn’t mean to bring down the mood before our date even started.” Haruhi added hastily. “I didn’t want to bring it up and make things awkward but, it’s been in the back of my mind and- “

“Please don’t misinterpret my intentions Haruhi.”

Haruhi watched in surprise as Kyoya, suddenly looking serious, sat up and slid is way over toward the back of the limo, close to where she was sitting.

“Believe it or not, despite how I may act toward you at times, I actually do have the utmost respect for you.” Kyoya assured her. “Out of everyone in our group, I do consider you to be the most brilliant, especially given how far you’ve come at Ouran despite your commoner background. And believe me if given the chance, I would've told you everything sooner. If I didn’t hold you in such high regard, I would’ve kept quiet about the bet and fooled you into thinking the whole thing was real, if only to spare your feelings.”

“Oh. I see.” Haruhi said, unsure of how to feel. “So then, why are you choosing to tell me now?”

“Part of it was for honesty sake. In this particular case, I believe telling you everything from the get-go would be more beneficial in the long run. The other part, the main reason, is that I believe there’s a way we can both use this distasteful situation to our advantage.” Kyoya stated, adjusting his glasses. “Assuming that’s something you’re interested in helping me with.”

“What do you mean?” Haruhi asked curiously.

“What would you say if I were willing to cut you in on the wager and give you share of the winnings? In exchange for your corporation in helping me complete this bet, you’d be given half the percentage of Tamaki’s money to do with as you please, such as putting it toward your debt for example. As a bonus, I’d also give you the final say on all the club’s future themes and costume designs for all its members, regardless of whether you’re in attendance. And all you’d have to do is go on a date with me. Not too bad of a deal, right?” Kyoya asked.

“No, that does sounds pretty good actually.” Haruhi admitted before a thought crossed her mind. “Hang on, there’s gotta be a catch, right? So, what sort of embarrassing or demeaning things would you have me do during the date?”

“I assure you it’s nothing of either of those natures, depending on how you look at it. There are certain requirements I'd have to meet to fulfill the wager of course, like dinner, dancing, watching the sunrise, typical dating activities like that. The only thing you'd have to worry about Haruhi…” Kyoya looked intently from behind his glasses. “Is to pretend to be in love with me.”

Haruhi felt as if ice had been poured down her back as she tried registering what Kyoya was asking her. “Wait, you want me to…are you kidding me?? Sempai why? What is the point if it’s just the two of us going on this date??”

“Is it just the two of us? Look behind you Haruhi. Surely you’ve noticed that another limo has been following us for the last fifteen minutes or so?” Kyoya said, looking over her head at the back window.

Haruhi turned around and sure enough, following them at a distance was a white limo which she thought looked very familiar.

“Hold on, is that Tamaki–Sempai’s limo? Is he following us??” Haruhi asked, starting to feel angry.

“Him and the rest of the Host Club I believe.” Kyoya confirmed. “I’m pretty certain they started following me shortly before I arrived at your place. They’ll probably continue do so throughout our date, considering the twins do have a private jet stored in the same airport as my family’s.”

“I don’t believe this! Kyoya-Sempai, if you knew this, why didn’t you do anything to stop them?” Haruhi asked.

“On the contrary Haruhi. I was actually counting on it.” Kyoya said, slyly adjusting his glasses.

“Huh? But why would you…hang on.” Haruhi thought for a moment then looked at the dark-haired host in realization. “You WANT Tamaki and the others to see us acting like a couple, that way they'll believe everything they see and you can truthfully say you fulfilled all the requirement of the bet.”

“Not a bad plan don’t you think?” Kyoya asked, looking confident.

Haruhi however remained skeptical. “But isn't that risky? You know how those guys tend to overreact. Why risk upsetting Tamaki-Sempai and the others if he’s already promised you money?”

Kyoya paused for a moment before answering. “If I’m being completely honest Haruhi, monetary gain was only part of the reason I accepted the wager in the first place. The other part was to get some well-deserved revenge against Tamaki at his expense, both personally and financially.”

Haruhi’s expression changed to curiosity as Kyoya continued. “As I stated before, Tamaki was quick to change his tune about the wager once he realized it was you I was taking out on a date. He tried all manners of bribing me so that I’d call it off. And trust me when I say, he did present all sorts of outrageous offers, monetary and otherwise, including paying for the club’s annual budget and even offering himself up for servitude.”

“He did?” Haruhi asked as she started doing calculations in her head. “Well I understand turning down the servitude part, but Tamaki-Sempai should be able to more than compensate you for the amount you’re spending on our date and then some.”

“Indeed he does.” Kyoya nodded. “Fortunately for me, he doesn’t know that. His father confides in me in terms of Tamaki’s allowed expenses so that I prevent him from going overboard with Host club activities. Technically speaking, he could cover a good portion of the costs if he managed his money wisely. But as we both know, Tamaki was never quite the business-minded type.”

“That’s for certain.” Haruhi agreed, before a thought came to mind. “But if you know he can pay you off, then why still go through with our date? What benefit does going out with me have for you?”

“You sell yourself too short Haruhi. Tamaki has that same tendency too when it comes to others.” Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. “As you’ve probably noticed during your time in the Host club, Tamaki has certain ‘assumptions’ of what he perceives us and the other hosts to be like and how we think. While he can occasionally be correct, most of his assumptions tend to be wildly inaccurate, no doubt due to his over-active imagination. It’s something I’m sure you yourself have experienced from all your dealings with him.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Haruhi agreed thinking back to the whole costume fiasco. “So, what did he say about you that pushed you over the edge Sempai?”

Kyoya considered Haruhi for a moment, as if hesitating on giving an answer, but instead resumed his cool demeanor. “Let just say that certain things he said leading up to our wager…somehow managed to rub me the wrong way. Enough so that I now have a desire to prove him wrong once and for all.” Kyoya stated. “And while I still do consider him a dear friend, I think a lesson on learning to eat his words is sorely needed. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Haruhi said nothing at first as she considered everything Kyoya told her.

_“Man, Tamaki-Sempai must’ve said something really harsh to push Kyoya-Sempai to this degree. I mean, it must be major if he turned down money and is going through all this trouble to  plan and continue our date. Should I help him out then? Admittedly it would be nice to be able to pay off a good portion of my debt, plus teaching Tamaki-Sempai a lesson after that whole costume fiasco sounds really tempting. But it also feels really mean too, not to mention awkward given I’d have to make those guys believe I’m in love with Kyoya-Sempai…I don’t know…”_

“I understand if the situation is too awkward or uncomfortable for you Haruhi.” Kyoya said, once again apparently exercising his mind-reading powers. “If you really wanted to, I’d be willing to call off the date right now and take you back home, admitting defeat. Just know that if you do go through with this, I will be a man of my word and fulfill all my promises to you, including allowing you a chance to get your own brand of revenge on Tamaki. After all, he didn’t seem to think you were cut out for dating me either, given what he said about your taste in men.”

“Wait, taste in men?” Haruhi asked snapping out of thought. “What did he say exactly?”

“He said you were a delicate flower, someone who needs the sweet and sensitive type to sweep you off her feet and treat you like a goddess.” Kyoya quoted. “Not a bad thing to want of course, just a tad surprising to me given how independent you are. I guess it must be why he thought you were so suited to playing the damsel in the distress for our last theme party, since you’d probably want a man to always be there waiting on you hand and foot.”

Clenching her fists tightly, Haruhi felt a flare of anger rise up in her chest as she thought back to all the things Tamaki had said of her that weren’t true. And just like that, her guilt about fooling Tamaki all but evaporated.

“Though I may not be the sweet and sensitive type, I assure you I’ll still treat you with the same courtesy, regardless of whatever decision you make-”

“I’ll do it.”

“Hmm?” Kyoya asked looking up at her.

“I’m in. I’ll help you win your bet with Tamaki-Sempai.” Haruhi stated. “But I do have a few conditions to make before fully accepting your offer.”

Kyoya blinked in surprise but then look intrigued. “Go on.”

“First off, I’ll want a full receipt of all your expenses for our date, that way I know exactly how much money I’m getting from this deal and can plan for it accordingly.” Haruhi said.

“Easy enough. It’s why I brought my notebook with me.” Kyoya nodded. “You’ll have my full record of expenses first thing tomorrow morning.”

Haruhi nodded before continuing. “Secondly, I want access to one of those private study rooms in the library and two days of the week where I can study uninterrupted. The twins have a room so I assume you must have one as well.”

“Ah, so they told you about the secret library rooms. Interesting.” Kyoya noted. “Well given that I have my own private study at home it wouldn’t be much sacrifice on my part to lend it to you. Though I’d have to limit your use to once a week, given how you’ll need to be on hand for most host meetings and club activities.”

“I accept the one-day compromise.” Haruhi agreed before continuing. “Finally, the last condition I want to make.”

“Which would be?” Kyoya asked.

“I want you to behave yourself.” Haruhi said, looking serious. “Just because we’re pretending to be a couple doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want with me. If you’re thinking of copping a feel or making out with me in front of Tamaki-Sempai, then I will opt out of helping you win this bet.”

For the first time since their conversation stated, Kyoya looked baffled as well as disturbed. “I…forgive me Haruhi but…exactly what makes you think I’d be capable of such deplorable acts? At the very least, I would think you’d consider me better than some common pervert.”

Haruhi’s face softened a bit at his response and she let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t think you that sort of person Kyoya-Sempai. Sorry, I just wanted to see how you’d react if I did impose those type of conditions, as well as let you know how I’d react if you let your desires for money and revenge go too far.”

A moment of clarity crossed Kyoya’s eyes as he smiled in relief. “It seems you’re a better actress then our group gives you credit for.”

Haruhi also smiled in relief, glad Kyoya wasn’t offended by her test. “I still do insist we continue to keep things cordial, just so everything won’t be awkward between us later.”

“I already planned to do just that.” Kyoya confirmed. “However, I should note that for us to make our fake loving relationship look convincing, there should be a small level of physical contact. Nothing major of course, just simple gestures such as hand holding, hugging, dancing closely…”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Haruhi said.

“…and of course, the goodnight kiss.”

Haruhi froze before reacting. “Sempai, that’s going a little too far- “

“Unfortunately, it’s also part of the conditions I must meet for the wager.” Kyoya pointed out. “No offense to you personally, but I too would opt out of that condition under normal circumstances. However thanks to the other hosts, I now have no choice in the matter. It’s something we’ll both have to deal with at the end of the date of course. Luckily, they didn’t specify what sort of kiss is required. As such, I believe a quick peck on the cheek would more than suffice.”

“Just a peck on the cheek?” Haruhi asked thinking it over quickly. “Well if that’s all that’s needed then I guess it isn’t so bad. As for everything else, I’d be willing to deal with it so long as I’m given a heads-up beforehand.”

“You have my word as an Ootori and vice president of the Host club.” Kyoya said bowing slightly to her. “I will be a complete gentleman and only perform small gestures of affection when the other hosts are present with your consent.”

Haruhi smiled in satisfaction and extended her hand to him. “In that case…I believe we have a deal?”

“Indeed we do.” Kyoya nodded, grasping and shaking it slightly.

“So, what now? Those guys will be following us all night, which means we should probably come up with some sort of strategy or plan to convince them we’re in love.” Haruhi pointed out.

“Agreed. We do have a bit of a ride ahead of us so, I say we use this time to practice everything we plan to do in front of the Host club and make it look convincing. Not that it takes much to set off Tamaki’s imagination.” Kyoya added.

“That’s for sure.” Haruhi agreed, chuckling a bit before she suddenly looked nervous. "You think we can pull it off?" 

“Of course I do." Kyoya nodded confidently. "As long as we practice beforehand and stick to the plan, everything should go off without a hitch.” 

 


	5. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya and Haruhi head to dinner with the hosts following close behind. Time to put on a show ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter/Passover everyone :)

The Restaurant

After a short drive to the airport, Kyoya and Haruhi boarded Kyoya’s family jet and were soon on their way to Okinawa. During their flight, they began thinking up various ways in which they could pretend to be an affectionate couple while also making it look convincing to the Host club. They even practiced a few conversations as well as gestures of affection, which included hand holding, hugging and small touches such as an arm or shoulder caresses. Although Haruhi found it really awkward at first, Kyoya was quick to ease her into it, no doubt having learned from his years as a host, so that she was at least comfortable being close to him.

Finally, after over an hour of traveling, they landed on the island of Okinawa. There the rental limo waited for them and quickly shuttled them toward the seashore, where they soon pulled up in front of the restaurant they were to dine at: A small, plain white building that sat alone in front of a large cliff side.

 _“It doesn’t look anywhere near as fancy as I expected it to be. If anything, it looks like a renovated sea shack.”_ Haruhi though to herself.

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but just wait until you see the inside.” Kyoya assured her.

The valet quickly let them out and escorted them to the entrance. Once inside, Haruhi was surprised to see a long decorative hallway lined with blue carpeting and shell shaped lamps. Walking towards the end of it, they made a right turn, whereupon the first dazzling sight to meet Haruhi’s eyes was a gigantic fish tank, stretched all the way to the ceiling and filled to the brim with sea life.

“Haruhi, welcome to the Hidden Pearl.” Kyoya announced as he gestured her forward.

Haruhi’s eyes lit up in amazement as she gazed upon what appeared to be a fancy restaurant housed inside an enormous cave. Walking towards the host stand, she soon came upon a grand staircase that lead down towards a lower level where the very large eating area resided, along with its numerous guests and staff. The room was all bathed in a soft blue light reflected from the tank, with stalactites covering the ceiling and stalagmites rising from the floor. The carved stone walls were decorated with assorted seashells, mermaid statues, and paintings of sunset beaches. Dining booths and tables in the shape of clam shells were scattered around the floor, each containing at least two sets of silver and pearl encrusted dinnerware. All the tables surrounded the enormous, cylinder-shaped fish tank that sat in the middle of the room, which contained numerous species of fish and other sea life, including coral and underwater plants.

“This is incredible!” Haruhi said, admiring the decorum. “It’s like I’m inside an underground aquarium!”

“Well you’re mostly right.” Kyoya confirmed. “This restaurant was originally a cave that was used to store old boats and fishing equipment for local fisherman. A wealthy restaurant owner who saw its potential, purchased the land it’s on and eventually had it drained and renovated into a supper club. Half of its profits goes to the town and the local aquarium, which in turn sends over its surplus sea life whenever they get a new exhibit.”

“Amazing…” Haruhi said in wonder as she watched a small shark swim through the tank and over an octopus.

“Mr. Ootari-san!” Exclaimed the mustached maître'd as he approached them. “So lovely to see you. It’s been a long time!”

“It certainly has Emile-san.” Kyoya said bowing to him. “Glad to see your establishment is still thriving.”

“Indeed, it is! Oh, and what vision of loveliness do we have here? Your special date no doubt?” He asked, winking at Haruhi who couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious.

“She is a good friend of mine who’s never visited here before and could use the first timer treatment.” Kyoya said, placing his arm around her. “I trust you have the special table I requested ready for us?”

“But of course! Right this way!” He said, grabbing two menus as he escorted Kyoya and Haruhi down the stairs towards a table that sat next to the tank.

Shortly after they left, the Host Club entered the restaurant, having successful flown and driven their way into Okinawa without incident. All were wearing matching fedoras, trench coats and sunglasses, trying their best to stay incognito.

“Alright men, we’re in!” Tamaki said, pulling down his shades.

“Geez boss, you couldn’t have picked classier outfits for us to wear?’ Hikaru asked adjusting his overly large hat.

“Yeah, we’re gonna stick out like sore thumbs in this place.” Kaoru added, trying to adjust the collar on his coat.

“And why the heck are we wearing sunglasses? We’re inside right now!” Hikaru said pulling his sunglasses off his face.

“Because we’re trying to remain inconspicuous that’s why!” Tamaki said turning to them sharply. “Besides, it’s too late to get new outfits so we’ll just have to a make do!”

“Well I like my outfit Tama-chan!” Honey said, happily twirling around and adjusting his pink star shaped glasses. “I feel like a movie star in a spy movie!”

“Can I help you gentlemen?” Asked one of the young, blonde hosts who approached them.

“Yes. Table for five please. Preferable somewhere over by the tank near where that young couple is.” Tamaki asked, pointing toward Kyoya and Haruhi’s direction.

“Okay, do you have a reservation?” The young host asked.

“Oh. Uh, um…” Tamaki stuttered nervously.

“You didn’t make a reservation??” Kaoru whispered under his breath.

“Of course, I did!” Tamaki said loudly before clearing his throat. “Da, I mean, of course I do! It’s under, um, the name…Li?”

The host checked the wait list but shook his head. “Sorry, but all four of those parties have already arrived and were seated.”

Tamaki sulked. “Oh man, I thought for sure that’d work.”

“Perhaps you don’t recognize us in these dreadful disguises, but we’re all from wealthy, influential families.” Hikaru said stepping toward the host. “He’s heir to the Suoh fortune, that little guy’s part of the Haninozuka clan, this big guy here’s part of the Morinozuka clan, and we’re the Hitachiin brothers, heirs to the Hitachiin fashion industry.”

The waiter did not look impressed. “I’m sorry sirs, but if none of your names are on the list, then I’m afraid I’m going to ask you to- hold on.” He then paused. “Did you say Morinozuka? As in THE Takashi Morinozuka who does Kendo!?”

“You know Mori-sempai?” Tamaki asked as everyone looked over at Mori, whose expression remained unchanged.

“Do I?? He’s did a demonstration at the kendo dojo my sisters and I attend! He’s such an artist!” The host gushed. “Is that him right there?”

Mori then took off his glasses and nodded with a grunt.

“It is you! Sir! It’s such an honor to be in your presence again!” The waiter exclaimed bowing profusely before gathering up some menus. “Please, do come this way! I’ll have a booth set up for you and your friends at once!”

“Wow Mori-Sempai, who knew you had such a devoted fan base.” Kaoru mused.

“Way to go Takashi!” Honey cheered as he hugged his arm.

“Well what do you know? That was lucky.” Tamaki said as they followed the waiter down the stairs. “Great job getting us in Mori-sempai.”

Mori stared ahead nonchalantly. “It was nothing.”

* * *

Meanwhile Haruhi and Kyoya had settled into their table by the tank and were now reading the menu. Haruhi was stunned by all the fancy dishes, and even more so by the prices.

_“Man. I would be able to pay off my debt three times over if I charged people for half the amount of these dishes. So many choices, just on fish alone. It’s almost overwhelming…”_

“Don’t worry about the price Haruhi. As I said, Tamaki will compensate for the bill.” Kyoya assured her.

Haruhi flinched slightly. _There he goes reading my mind again. What is up with that?_

“Sorry Kyoya-Sempai, it’s just so hard for me to pick an entrée. They all sound so good and yet I’ve never even heard of half these dishes.”

“No worries. I can answer whatever questions you have. Also, the waiter will be by shortly to announce the specials not featured on the menu. I can always have him bring out a sampler to start and then have him give his recommendation for an entrée you may like.” Kyoya said.

“Really? Well that’s a relief. Here I was worried I’d have to ask about the ones whose names I couldn’t pronounce.” She chuckled nervously. “That would’ve been- “

Suddenly Kyoya reached forward and grabbed Haruhi’s hand much to her surprise.

“Um, Sempai? What are you- “

“Shh. They’re here.” Kyoya muttered under his breath. “Behind you.”

Haruhi went to turn her head but Kyoya clenched her hand. “Don’t look. Here.”

He then slid a large, polished silver spoon over to her, which she picked up and held at an angle. Sure enough, there were the hosts all dressed in trench coats now sitting in a large booth two tables behind them.

“Are they serious?” Haruhi whispered in disbelief. “Who do they think they’re fooling with those lame disguises?”

“Well they’re here nonetheless.” Kyoya said in a low voice. “I think now would be the time to put our plan into action. Unless you’re having second thoughts?”

Haruhi paused for a moment, and then shook her head. “No, I’m ready. Just tell me what to do.”

“Excellent. It will be as we practiced. Just do as I do and play along. And let me know if I make you uncomfortable at all.” Kyoya smiled, as he caressed his thumb over the top of her hand. Although it felt strange coming from Kyoya, Haruhi admit she liked the sensation and nodded back.

* * *

Over at the Host table, the group had finished ordering their drinks and were now looking at their menus while being in spy mode.

“Alright men. It’s time for operation ‘Protect Haruhi’s innocence!’” Tamaki declared. “Hikaru, Kaoru, you two will take the first shift and wander around the dining room floor, keeping an eye on them from all angles. After we order our meals, Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai will take over and do the same, then everyone will rotate shifts throughout the evening. I will stay here and keep watch at a distance. If anyone spots anything funny, alert me immediately, but do not let them see you.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to communicate with you if we’re wandering around the floor?” Kaoru asked.

“Easy! With these!” Tamaki then reached into his trench coat and pulled out two small teddy bears.

“You’re gonna throw stuffed animals at us?” Hikaru asked, arching his eyebrow.

“What? No! They’re walkie-talkies! Well, actually they’re baby monitors. I just liked the shape…” Tamaki admitted. “The point is, you’ll use these to report in anything you see. I’ll keep the third one on me at all times. Just try to be discreet alright?”

“Oh yeah, two guys in trench coats wandering around a fancy restaurant talking into tiny bears radios definitely won’t draw any attention.” Hikaru said sarcastically, causing Kaoru to snicker.

“Enough of your sass mister, now get out there already.” Tamaki said tossing them the bear talkies. The twins rolled their eyes and left the booth, pulling down their shades as they started patrolling the area.

“Tama-chan don’t you think you’re going a little far?” Honey asked. “I mean, they’re just going out as friends. Doesn’t mean anything romantic’s gonna happen.”

“Are you kidding me? Kyoya was completely against dating anyone until Haruhi entered the picture! I couldn’t even bribe him out of it afterwards!” Tamaki exclaimed. “It’s almost like he was waiting for an opportunity to steal Haruhi away!”

“You know that isn’t true. Kyo-chan’s your best friend.” Honey pointed out. “He’s usually a gentleman with the ladies including the ones you entertain. If anything, he’ll probably keep his distance out of respect for both you and Haru-chan.”

Tamaki thought for a moment, before his face softened. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I am blowing this a little out of proportion…”

“Hey boss, you there?” Hikaru’s distorted voice called out.

Tamaki grabbed the bear talkie out of his pocket and held it up. “I’m here. Everything okay?”

“You might want to look over for a moment.”

Tamaki glanced toward the table and nearly dropped his bear talkie in shock. Kyoya had reached across the table and was now holding Haruhi’s hand, caressing it gently with his thumb.

“What the hell!?” Tamaki exclaimed. “Why is he holding her hand!??”

Back at their table, Kyoya looked over Haruhi’s shoulder and smirked. “I believe we got their attention.”

Haruhi glanced at her spoon and sure enough saw Tamaki already getting riled up. She struggled not to laugh, as it was almost too amusing. “Okay, now what?”

“One of the twins is inching this way.” Kyoya whispered. “Phase two.”

As Kaoru took his position around the fish tank, much to the confusion and curiosity of those dining nearby, he heard Kyoya talking out loud and listened in intently.

“I’m so glad you could join me tonight Haruhi.” Kyoya said in a slightly louder then normal tone. “I’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while now.”

“As have I, Kyoya-Sempai.” Haruhi responded, sounding almost robotic. “Very much so.”

Kyoya paused for a moment, taken a little aback by her tone. Luckily it seemed Kaoru didn’t pick up on it as he was watching them intently with a worried look on his face.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kyoya nodded, as he clasped her hand together with both of his. “And let me just say for the record, you look absolutely radiant tonight.”

Lifting her hand, Kyoya leaned over and pressed his lips against her knuckles. Or at least, that’s how it looked to Kaoru from his angle, as Kyoya used his own hands as a barrier to block the kiss, as per Haruhi’s request.

At this point Hikaru had wandered nearby, also getting confused looks over his disguise, and was also reacting in similar shocking manner.

“Why…thank you Sempai.” Haruhi said, her tone now a little more nervous then robotic. “You look radiant as well. I mean, handsome! I mean... Sorry…”

Sensing she might be losing her nerve, Kyoya then reached forward his other hand, brushing the hair out of Haruhi’s face and cupping her cheek. Remember what they practiced, Haruhi tilted her head and leaned into his touch.

From around the tank, Kaoru flinched nervously and took out his bear talkie.

“Boss! He’s touching her face now!”

Tamaki gasped and looked over. Sure enough, that horrid scene met his eyes, causing him to wail in anguish. “Now he’s caressing her!!!! What is going on??”

“Maybe he’s just trying to wipe some crumbs off her cheek?” Honey suggested innocently.

“They don’t even have food yet!” Tamaki exclaimed.

Suddenly Kyoya leaned forward, tilting his head and placing his lips very close to Haruhi’s ear.

“GAH!! And now he’s kissing her!!!!” Tamaki wailed before holding up his bear talkie and yelling into it. “You two run intervention right now!”

“What do you want us to do, leap between them?” Hikaru asked as he glanced over. “I thought we were supposed to be incognito?”

“I don’t care! Just stop them already!” Tamaki yelled into the bear talkie, causing some static feedback.

“Hold your horses’ boss, he’s not kissing her.” Kaoru interrupted. “It’s looks like he’s whispering something to her.”

“Whispering? As in sweet nothings!??” Tamaki said anxiously. “What is he saying??”

“How should I know? I can’t read lips!” Kaoru shot back.

At the table, Kyoya continued to whisper things into Haruhi’s ear, staying just loud enough so she could hear him but not alert the twins.

“It’s okay. Everything is going well so far. They seem to be completely falling for it.”

Haruhi felt a chill go down her neck from feeling Kyoya’s warm breath against her ear and struggled to keep a straight face.

“Just relax and remember what we practiced. I’m going to pull away now. Pretend I just said something funny.”

It took a moment for Haruhi to register what he was saying, but as he leaned back, Haruhi found herself letting out an uncharacteristically loud laugh.

“Hahaha! Oh Kyoya, I didn’t realize how hilarious you are!” Haruhi said in a loud boisterous tone. “Ha ha ha, that was so funny!”

Although Kyoya reared slightly from Haruhi’s fake laughter, it still seemed to work as the twins froze in shock at her reaction, before immediately retreating back to their table, rejoining an equally petrified looking Tamaki.

“You-you guys saw that right?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya just made Haruhi laugh out loud!” Hikaru said in shock.

“I didn’t think Kyoya could make anyone laugh in that capacity.” Kaoru said, pulling off his hat and glasses.

“So now he’s telling jokes!???” Tamaki said in outrage. “Kyoya doesn’t joke! There is something seriously wrong here! We need to break up their date immediately!”

“I don’t know boss, I’m kinda intrigued by all this now.” Hikaru admitted.

“Me too. I kinda want to see where this goes." Kaoru ageed.

"See where it goes?? What are you talking about??" Tamaki asked.

"Well think about it boss. Usually when we see Kyoya entertaining girls, he puts on a front like a salesman and doesn’t bother with romantic gestures. He won't even go so far as holding their hands. But now…I’ve never seen him act this intimately with anyone before.” Kaoru noted.

“I mean who knows? Maybe Kyoya’s hiding some secret host technique we don’t know about. This could be an interesting learning experience, especially if it works on someone like Haruhi.” Hikaru pointed out.

“You can’t be serious right now!?” Tamaki asked in disbelief as he struggled to find words. “We can’t just let this continue! We must-“

“Ah give it a rest for now, will ya boss?” Hikaru said in irritation. “Besides the waiters coming and I still haven’t picked out an entrée yet.”

“Yeah, let’s eat first and then we’ll decide what to do from there.” Kaoru added.

“But they…he…. them! We can’t just-” Tamaki stuttered.

“Come on Tama-chan, just let them enjoy their date. We can still keep watch, but we should also enjoy the yummy food that’s here!” Honey said, looking excitedly at the menu. “Ooh they have cake!”

Tamaki let out a defeated sigh. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mori looking at him intently.

“It’ll be alright Tamaki.” He said simply.

Tamaki however continued to look anxiously over at Kyoya and Haruhi’s table, where the two were now being greeted by their waiter and had matching smiles.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

* * *

The rest of dinner managed to go by smoothly enough for Haruhi and Kyoya, despite the Host club keeping an annoyingly close eye on them throughout. After ordering their drinks and food, the two continued with their act, starting things off by looping their arms together before drinking from their respective glasses. This got a good rise out of Tamaki, who had to be held back and calmed down by the other hosts. The pair continued to take it further when their appetizers and entrees arrived, using their forks to feed each other and wiping each other’s mouths with their napkins, much to Tamaki’s further rage and irritation. Add in Kyoya’s repeated holding of Haruhi’s hand, Haruhi letting out an occasional fake laugh and the light caressing of each other’s faces, and it was a wonder Tamaki had not leaped out of the booth and launched himself at them by that point. Instead he was forced to stay firmly wedged in the booth between the other four hosts, who kept an eye on him as well as the couple while they continued to enjoy their meals, keeping Tamaki stuck in his own personal hell.

“I hate this…” Tamaki said, an aggravated expression on his face as steam was practically coming out of his ears. “Look at them acting so lovey-dovey toward each other. It’s like they’re purposely trying to torture me.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to follow them here boss.” Hikaru pointed out as he ate a mouthful of fish. “We don’t have to sit here watching them.”

“Yeah, if anything you’re torturing yourself by forcing us all to be here.” Kaoru added casually as he took a sip of his drink. “I mean, who willing watches the person they like go on a date with someone else unless they were a creep or a pervert?”

Realizing what they said was true, Tamaki let out a groan and face planted onto his plate of mushy food. Honey, who had been eating a large piece of cake, patted his shoulder in sympathy. “It’ll be alright Tama-chan. The dinner is almost over. Once they finish dessert, we can all leave. We don’t have to keep following them if it’s too much for you.”

Tamaki muttered something inaudible into his plate. Mori, who had been eating some sushi, reached over and pulled Tamaki up by the scruff of his shirt, the blonde’s face now covered in sauce and rice.

“Go clean up Tamaki.” Mori ordered him.

Tamaki continued to groan, but nodded nonetheless and got up from the booth, stepping over the twins as he made his way toward the bathroom.

“Man, I don’t know how much more the boss can take.” Kaoru said once Tamaki was out of earshot. “If he watches them any longer, it’s just might kill him.”

“Oh, don’t be so overdramatic. Besides, he’s torturing us more than himself. I mean, why are we still here anyways? It’s totally boring watching those two.” Hikaru said in an annoyed tone. “I thought for sure Kyoya-Sempai would either bore her to death or do something to anger Haruhi and we’d get a good fight to watch. Instead, they’re getting along better than ever!”

“Yeah, they are getting along well.” Kaoru noted, suddenly looking deep in thought. “Almost too well if you ask me…"

“Hang on, are you thinking what I’m thinking bro?” Hikaru asked.

“I think so bro…” Kaoru said thinking for a moment before a lightbulb went off in his and Hikaru’s minds. "I got it!"

"Me too!"

"It’s suddenly so obvious now!” Both said in realization.

“You mean that Kyo-chan and Haru-chan are putting on a show to upset Tama-chan and win the bet but deep down, are secretly falling in love with each other?” Honey said unexpectedly.

The twins and Mori stared at Honey for a moment, followed by the twins letting out a burst of laughter.

“Kyoya and Haruhi in love? Yeah right!” Hikaru exclaimed holding his sides.

“Get real Honey-Sempai!” Kaoru wheezed, trying not to fall over.

Mori said nothing and looked at his cousin, who seemed annoyed with their response. He placed a hand on Honey’s shoulder to get his attention, looking at him intently and nodding with a grunt.

Honey immediately perked up with understanding and became his usual cheerful self as he addressed the twins. “Well then, what do you two think is really going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Kyoya-Sempai is forcing Haruhi into going out with him by using her outstanding debt against her.” Hikaru pointed out.

“My guess is he either offered to pay off a portion of her debt or is threatening to increase it if she doesn’t corporate.” Kaoru explained. "Probably the latter is most likely."

Honey looking at Mori who shared a silent look with him. Honey immediately smiled cheerfully. “Yep, sounds plausible to me!”

“Man can’t believe we didn’t figure this out sooner! That explains why Haruhi didn’t break things off with him before!” Hikaru exclaimed. “Poor thing, no wonder she looked nervous before. If I had to canter to the whims of the Shadow King, I’d be in fear of my life too.”

“We need to tell the boss. Maybe we can think of a way to gey her out of this by offering a better deal than Kyoya-Sempai did.” Kaoru suggested.

“Good idea. I’ll head to the bathroom and let him know.” Hikaru said as he got up from the booth and left towards the men's room.

“Are you sure Haru-chan’s being forced to be on this date? She seems pretty relaxed for someone who’s there against her will.” Honey noted, gazing at Haruhi who was once again laughing at Kyoya’s jokes, only this time in a more genuine tone.

“Of course she is. You think Kyoya-Sempai would really waste his time and money on a lowly commoner like Haruhi if she didn't have some kind of benefit for him? Or that Haruhi would willingly go out with a guy who emits darkness and hangs debt over her head at every turn?” Kaoru asked.

“I guess not…. but I mean look at them.” Honey admitted, looking over at the two, who were deep in conversation and giving each other the utmost attention. “They look so happy right now…”

“It’s just an act Honey-Sempai, you’ll see. Once we break Haruhi free of Kyoya-Sempai's influence, their date will be over in a matter of seconds.” Kaoru assured him, causing Honey to frown.

“Umm, guys.” Hikaru said, rushing back to the table looking worried. “Tamaki-Sempai is not in the bathroom. Or the dining room. I-I can’t find him anywhere!”

“What!? Do you think he left?” Kaoru asked in a panic.

“I don’t know. I’ll call his driver. The rest of you, start looking!” Hikaru commanded as he took out his phone.

Kaoru immediately took off, but Honey lingered back to stop Mori was getting up. “You stay here Takashi in case Tama-chan comes back. And keep an eye on Haru-chan and Kyo-chan too.”

Mori paused for a moment but then nodded and sat back down; maintaining his watch on Kyoya and Haruhi while Honey went off to join the twins in their search for Tamaki.

* * *

Meanwhile back at their table, Kyoya and Haruhi were deep in conversation, unaware of what was going on with the host club and everything else around them. While they had originally started one of their practiced conversations just to keep up appearances, after a while both went off topic and became very engaged in what the other had to say, to the point where they completely forgot they were being watched. They didn’t even notice when divers swam into the tank to feed the fish, much to the amusement of the other guests.

“Wait, so the Orange Ruffie isn’t even a real fish?” Haruhi asked. “I thought it was one of those fancy tuna types that only rich people ate.”

“On the contrary. It is a fish, just not the kind it’s advertised to be. The real species is a fish called the Slime Head.” Kyoya explained. “A rather common and adequate tasting fish. It’s just prepared differently to appear more appetizing to the unsuspecting customer.”

“I see.” Haruhi mused. “Wow, you really know your seafood Kyoya-Sempai.”

“Of course. Someone of my breeding is usually served the finest dishes and is expected to distinguish between the refined and mundane.” Kyoya stated looking smug.

Haruhi arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “Is that right? So you're not only a whiz at business management, budgeting, import goods and medicine, but a seafood and fish species expert too?"

“You expect nothing less?” He asked smirking.

Haruhi stared at him for a moment before chuckling to herself. “No, I guess not.”

Haruhi had to admit, despite the whole date being a sham, she actually was enjoying herself immensely. While she did feel a little bad at first for provoking Tamaki, all it took was a reminder by Kyoya of the spy costume for her to ask what their next move was. And despite the occasional display of affection, Kyoya continued to remain a gentleman, never overstepping her boundaries or pushing past her comfort zone. However, with every little gesture Kyoya made in their attempt to look like a couple, Haruhi found herself liking the intimacy more and more, to the point where she started expecting it. She even began forming ideas of her own, in which she'd be the one to initiate gestures of affection with Kyoya. She hesitated however as they hadn’t discussed or practiced that particular aspect of their ruse, plus she was unsure of how Kyoya would react if she did so. Instead, she was content to engage in playful conversation, during which she learned many new things about the infamous shadow king she would have never known through normal interactions, something that was increasing her general interest in him more and more.

“I will admit, social grooming aside, I do have a genuine interest in the subject. My older brother had wanted to be oceanographer in his younger days and studied it in his spare time.” Kyoya explained. “He used to take me with him to the beach and point out all sorts of fascinating sea life, both rare and unusual.”

“Really? That sounds like fun. Did you guys ever find anything rare or unusual in Okinawa?” Haruhi asked.

“Well, nothing you would find particularly of that nature. Although, there is this one thing that happens on a certain beach at sunset…”

Before Kyoya could finish his thought, he looked toward the tank and his expression turned to shock before immediately souring, causing him to turn away and facepalm himself.

“Something wrong Kyoya-Sempai?” Haruhi asked.

“He’s here.” Kyoya muttered under his breath. “In the tank.”

Haruhi looked over and was shocked to see Tamaki in a snorkel and wetsuit, swimming inside the aquarium and sprinkling fish food from a bag while looking over at them. Seeing Haruhi looking in his direction, Tamaki quickly averted his gaze and tried looking innocent, all while an octopus swam around him curiously.

“Are you kidding me??” Haruhi said, feeling angry. “It’s bad enough I have to feel his eyes staring into the back of my head throughout dinner, and now he pulls this? Can't believe that idiot!”

Kyoya did not like seeing Haruhi upset, especially when they were just having a nice conversation, and instead tried coming up with a quick plan to salvage things.

“I say if he insists on having a front row seat to our date, then we should give him a show." Kyoya said, looking at her intently. “Something big and attention grabbing, especially since we’re making him watch through several inches of glass."

As Haruhi thought it over, the waiter arrived and brought them their dessert cappuccinos. Looking down at her drink, Haruhi saw that a long, chocolate covered cinnamon stick had been place across her cup, most likely for decoration and stirring purposes. It was then an idea went off in Haruhi's mind for the perfect finale.

"I got it. We'll use this!" Haruhi said, holding up the chocolate stick.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow. "A coffee stirrer?"

"I've seen the twins do this before with pockey in front of the girls." Haruhi explained, holding up the stick for reference. "Basically, they take a piece and bite into both ends, chewing their way towards the middle until their lips almost touch. The whole point is to make it look like they are about to kiss, something the girls always go wild for. No doubt the host will go nuts when they see us try to do it."

Kyoya blinked in surprise at both her knowledge and eagerness. "I see. And this is something you're...comfortable with doing? With me?"

"Well sure, why not? I mean, we’re just pretending right?" Haruhi asked before looking nervous. "Unless it's something you're not comfortable with Sempai?"

Kyoya paused for a moment before quickly regaining his cool demeanor. "Of course I'm okay with it. I just wanted to be sure on all ends. So, how do we go about this?"

“Hang on, I want to make sure he’s looking first.” Haruhi said as she watched Tamaki trying to bat away the Octopus, which kept wrapping its tentacles around his arm. Once he managed to swim away from it, Tamaki noticed Haruhi holding up the chocolate stirrer from her coffee and immediately got a bad feeling in his gut.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Haruhi said, turning her attention toward Kyoya. “Remember, go slowly. It’ll drive him crazier that way.”

“You talk like someone who’s done this before.” Kyoya said, giving her a teasing smirk.

Haruhi smirked back. “Just shut up and bite the stick.”

Although he usually was not one to take orders from someone below his station, Kyoya had to admit he oddly enjoyed it when Haruhi was the one doing it. As she held up the stick, Kyoya leaned forward and bit onto the end. Haruhi bit on the opposite end and together, they slowly began nibbling their way toward the middle.

Inside the tank, Tamaki was going ballistic.

“BLARHGGGGHH!!!!!!!” Tamaki let out a gargled gasp as he began freaking out, trying desperately to swim toward the glass to stop them. Suddenly, the octopus grabbed onto Tamaki’s head from behind, obscuring his view and causing him to thrash about before he quickly swam back up to the top of the tank.

Back in the dining room, Honey and the twins met back up after searching around for Tamaki.

“Any luck on finding Tama-chan?” Honey asked.

“No. His driver hasn’t seen or heard from him.” Hikaru said shaking his head.

“He couldn't have gone far.” Kaoru said. “Maybe he just- “

“He’s in the tank.”

Just then, a shadow loomed over them as Mori suddenly showed up.

“Takashi, what are you doing here?” Honey asked. “Did you see Tama-chan?”

Mori nodded before pointing toward the tank. “That’s not all.”

“What do you mean-GAHH!” Hikaru gasped as he suddenly noticed Kyoya and Haruhi. “Are…are they doing what I think they’re doing?”

“The pocky trick!? Since when they do know how to do that?” Kaoru asked looking around in a panic. “Oh man we gotta find the boss before- “

“HARUHIIIII!!!”

Suddenly their attention, along with everyone else in the restaurant, diverted toward Tamaki, who was waddling his way across the dining floor in his wet suit and flippers with the octopus still clinging to his head and facemask. All the other guests gasped in shock as Tamaki kept crashing into their tables as he rampaged his way across the room, knocking over plates, chairs and everything else in his way.

“You! Stop right there!” Yelled the staff as they all descended on Tamaki. “That octopus is aquarium property!”

"HARUHI-Mmmmmmm!!!!!" The octopus then climbed over Tamaki's face, muffling his mouth and obscuring his vision.

Immediately the staff tried tackling Tamaki to the ground, all while attempting to pry the octopus off his head as he struggled against them. Suddenly the octopus grabbed a bunch of banana peels off a dessert cart and threw them on the floor, causing the staff to fall and slip over themselves. Tamaki himself slipped on a peel, causing him to fall on the dessert cart, which rolled across the room and crashed into the table next to Kyoya and Haruhi’s. The woman who had been sitting there jumped up in surprise, backing into Haruhi’s chair as she took the last bite of the chocolate stick.

Losing balance, Haruhi lurched forward, causing her lips to connect with Kyoya’s. Both froze in place for a moment before immediately pulling away, coughing up bits of the chocolate stick.

“So-Sorry!” Haruhi coughed as she grabbed her napkin, using it to cover her face which now red with embarrassment. “I-I slipped...”

Kyoya said nothing as he held his own napkin to his mouth and coughed roughly into it. He then watched as Haruhi tried clearing her lungs by smacking her chest and drinking some water. Once she was breathing normally again, she looked at Kyoya, her face now flushed and apologetic. “I’m so, so, sorry Kyoya-Sempai! It was an accident I swear!”

Finding himself at a loss for words, Kyoya could only stare at Haruhi in a stunned silence. He continued to use his napkin to cover his mouth, along with the light pink blush that had begun spreading across his cheeks.

Just then, a loud crash broke him out of his trance, causing them both to look over at the commotion, which featured Tamaki struggling to pry the octopus off his head as he toppled some tables over in the process. He then stumbled and started barreling over in Haruhi’s direction. Before he could crash into her, Kyoya reached over and pulled her out of the way, causing Tamaki to run smack into the tank, during which the octopus finally dislodged itself.

Kyoya pulled Haruhi close to him and wrapped a protective arm around her, shielding her from Tamaki’s rampage. It took Haruhi a moment to register what happened and soon found herself pressed against  Kyoya's chest and looking up into his concerned face, causing her own to grow even redder.

“Boss are you okay!??” The twins yelled as they ran over to where Tamaki laid.

“You there! What is going on!?” Yelled the maitre’d who raced over to the commotion, where the twins began apologizing profusely while Honey and Mori attempted to revive the dazed and disoriented Tamaki. "How dare you try and steal our prized octopus!"

Seeing the hosts would be stuck there explaining for a bit, Kyoya looked down at Haruhi and released her from his grip before grasping her hand. “Come on. It’s time to go.”

“Go?” Haruhi asked, looking up Kyoya in surprise. “But we didn’t pay for our meal yet.”

“It’s okay. Tamaki’s taking care of it remember?” Kyoya said as he quickly escorted her through the dining room, around the gathering crowd and up the stairs toward the host stand.

Stopping to catch their breath, the two looked back down at the scene and watched in surprise as the hosts were now grabbing onto Tamaki’s legs while the waiters grabbing onto the octopus, which had somehow reattached itself to Tamaki’s head.

Looking back at each other, both Kyoya and Haruhi shared a mutual look and let an abrupt snort, causing them to cover their mouths as they tried stifling their laughter.

“Wow, just…when I thought this date night couldn’t get any crazier!” Haruhi chuckled as she watched the commotion going on below. “And we’ve only just gotten through dinner!”

“Indeed.” Kyoya agreed, wiping his eyes from under his glasses. “This has been the strangest dinner date I’ve been on so far.”

“Me too.” Haruhi nodded in agreement, smiling up at Kyoya. “I hope that hasn’t put you off in any way.”

“Now at all.” Kyoya assured her. “Shall we continue to see what other potential shenanigans await us then?”

“Sure but, should we really just leave them like that though?” Haruhi asked, gazing down at the hosts, whose arms were now being wrapped up in the octopus’s tentacles.

“They’ll be alright. At most, they'll probably have to pay for damages, which they can each easily afford. For us however, we need to stick to our schedule. You still wanted to go to that festival, right?” Kyoya asked.

Haruhi nodded enthusiastically, prompting Kyoya to smile and extend his arm to her. “Well then, you’re chariot awaits m’lady.”

Smiling, Haruhi looped her arm with his and together they left their restaurant for the limo waiting outside.


	6. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya struggles with his feelings while the others struggle to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the unintentionally long hiatus. Had some major health issues to deal with. Doing better now and will reward your patience with 2 extra long chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> Notes: I kinda made up my own lore for these next couple of chapters so apologies if anything seems a little OCC.

The Gift

Shortly after leaving The Hidden Pearl, Kyoya and Haruhi arrived at the Moon Beach hotel where the festival was located. Both Haruhi and Kyoya went inside the hotel’s lobby to change out of their dinner attires, with Kyoya emerging first from the men’s restroom. Carrying his dinner suit in a sealed plastic covering, Kyoya now sported a new outfit consisting of a white short sleeved shirt with a red tropical flower print pattern, black jeans and sandals.

As he waited for Haruhi to emerge, Kyoya sat on a couch in the lobby and pulled his notebook from inside his coat pocket. Flipping toward the back pages, Kyoya began scribbling things into it to help pass the time. However, instead of his normal writings, he drew various abstract shapes and symbols with no sense or patterns to them. Usually the only time Kyoya did this was because he was feeling anxious or overwhelmed, as drawing often helped calm the chaos in his mind. In this case however, no matter what or how much he drew, his thoughts kept swirling like a growing storm, causing him to grow more and more anxious by the minute. 

_“Damn it…why did this have to happen?”_

Soon he started tapping his foot impatiently, while also constantly look up towards the women’s restroom for Haruhi. When she didn’t appear, he’d tighten the grip his pen and continue to scribble even faster, pressing the pen against the paper so hard it left indents on the back of the book.

Ever since their accidental kiss back at the restaurant, strange and uncomfortable feelings began to surface from within Kyoya, bubbling up in his chest and permeating the recesses of his mind like a plague. It was different than anything Kyoya had ever experienced before, which were causing him to feel confused and even a little scared.

_“Why am I feeling this way? Why now? Why with her?”_

Since Kyoya had never actually been kissed before, despite some of his more eager client’s best efforts, he wondered if what he was feeling was just a standard reaction to getting one or just some bad lingering side effect. Initially he disregarded the strange feelings, chalking them up to either surprise or embarrassment brought on by the bizarre situation.

And yet they didn't go away after leaving the restaurant. Instead, they seemed to keep resurfacing, particularly whenever he looked at Haruhi. While she seemed content to act as if nothing happened, Kyoya was finding it harder and harder to look at her without feeling a tight clenching within his chest or a burning sensation in his cheeks, which left the normally cool and collected Shadow King feeling incredibly frustrated and vulnerable.

***RIP***

“Grrr, damn it!” Kyoya swore under his breath as he looked at the page his pen tore through. Ripping the page out of his notebook, he crumpled it up and threw it at a nearby trash bin before turning to a new page and starting over, scratching his pen against the page even more aggressively than before.

While he was inexperienced, Kyoya wasn’t stupid. He knew about love and all its signs, having witnessed it from Tamaki who always openly wore his heart on his sleeve, almost to the point of embarrassment. And while the thought did cross his mind, Kyoya tried desperately to dismiss it. After all, he wasn’t the type to fall head over heels for anyone, especially on the first date. Besides, this was Haruhi Fujioka. His commoner classmate who he considered a friend at most, who had no claims to any monetary inheritances nor any powerful connections Kyoya could exploit for himself. In fact, she had no real benefit for him outside of her duties to the Host club and even then, she was only there because she owed them money.

And yet Kyoya couldn’t deny that there was something between them, even if it was a simple physical attraction. He had felt it when first meeting Haruhi, but it was never as strong as it was now. Even so, he knew he couldn’t act on those feelings. That was something Tamaki usually did, and often to his own detriment. There was no way Kyoya could ever act in such a manner, especially with the wager money on the line. He was the cool type after all and had to play the role as such, if not for the sake of winning the bet, then at least for keeping his promise to Haruhi. After all, they needed to maintain their boundaries to prevent things from getting awkward once the date had concluded. That was the last thing he needed to deal with.

_“It’s just a standard reaction, nothing more. Move on and continue with the date as planned. You can do this. You’ve wooed plenty of women before, so just think of her as another client…”_

“I’m ready.”

Kyoya looked up toward the voice and dropped his pen in shock. Haruhi stood before him, now wearing a brand new, white sundress that was covered in a sparkling blue and gold rose pattern, along with a black belt that wrapped around her waist. Kyoya stared speechlessly, unaware that his notebook was slipping out of hand until it landed on the floor. He quickly snapped back to reality and went to retrieve it, nearly freaking out once he realized he had unknowingly drawn a few obvious looking hearts on the open pages.

Hastily he closed his notebook and stowed it away before she could see anything. Clearing his throat, Kyoya stood up and calmly approaching Haruhi, who smiled bashfully up at him. Just like that, those feelings Kyoya had felt from before came back ten-fold, causing his chest to tighten and his face to grow warm.

_“Oh no. Look at her! She’s…she’s…”_

Gripping her clothes bag nervously, Haruhi rocking back and forth in her black slippers, as she looked up him with nervous expectation. “Well…what do you think?”

_“Say something you idiot!”_

Realizing he was staring, Kyoya tried desperately to form a response. “You look, um…that is, that outfit…it…wasn’t in the catalog.”

_“Don’t say that!”_

“Oh right. I hope you’re not offended Kyoya-Sempai.” Haruhi said worriedly. “The other dresses you sent me were nice but when my dad brought out this one, well…it was my mother’s you see. It’s the dress she wore on her first date with my dad. She used to wear it every year on the day of their anniversary. Dad thought it was time I wore it too. I hope that’s alright.”

And just like that, Kyoya’s heart clenched to the point where he thought it would implode within his chest. He knew she was a beautiful girl with a beautiful heart but now…

_“Stop staring already!”_

Quickly Kyoya shook his head and took a deep breath, putting on his cool composure once more. “It’s more than alright Haruhi. It’s perfect. You look as radiant as I’m sure your mother did when she wore it.”

Haruhi felt her cheeks grow warm and hastily tried to wave off his flattery. “Well you don’t have to be all sappy about it. It’s not like the guys are around here watching us…are they?”

“No, they’re not. But I do like to give credit where it’s due.” Kyoya smirked. “And you do look absolutely stunning right now.”

Haruhi once again felt her face heat up and averted her gaze, a small pleased smile crossing her face. Thinking quickly of a distraction, she reached into her clothes bag and held up the white lily corsage she had been wearing earlier, which was now missing its pin. “I tried taking it off before changing, but the safety pin broke. I’m really sorry Sempai.”

Kyoya looked at it for a moment then at Haruhi. “Do you still have your hair pin?”

Haruhi looked surprised at the question but then pulled the jeweled beret out of the bag. Kyoya took it and the flower then gestured to Haruhi. “May I?”

It took a moment to register what Kyoya was asking, but she quickly nodded. Kyoya then reached over and swept back her hair, carefully pinning the flower behind Haruhi’s ear with the beret. Haruhi felt a wave of goosebumps on her neck as Kyoya’s fingers brushed against her skin, causing her to tremble slightly.

Once it was securely in place, Kyoya placed his hands on Haruhi’s shoulders and turned her sideways so she was facing the mirror on the wall. “What do you think?”

Haruhi’s face lit up as she gazed upon her appearance. She reached up to lightly touch the white lily, its gold ribbon and the beret jewels sparking against her short brown hair. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Kyoya-Sempai.”

She then squeezed Kyoya’s hand gently in gratitude. At that point, Kyoya felt like he would have a heart attack if he lingered near her any longer and quickly removed his hands from her shoulders.

“The festival has started already. We should drop off our clothes first, then head over to see what it has to offer.” Kyoya said, quickly facing away as he took out his phone and began aggressively texting his driver.

“Oh, sure thing.” Haruhi nodded. “Lead the way then.”

Once done texting, Kyoya turned back to Haruhi who surprisingly was waiting for him with his hand outreached. It took him a moment to remember that from that they planned to walk into the festival together arm in arm, in case any of the hosts were watching them nearby. Swallowing nervously, Kyoya stuck out his arm which she immediately grasped and waited until he started walking to follow him out of the hotel. All the while, Kyoya struggled to maintain his cool demeanor and not sneak sideways glances at Haruhi.

_“This is going to be more difficult than I thought…much more difficult."_

* * *

Shortly after Kyoya and Haruhi headed toward the festival, Tamaki’s limo pulled up by the hotel lobby.

“Ugh, finally we’re here!” Hikaru said in relief.

The other hosts also let out sighs of relief. They had all spent the drive having to avert their gazes from Tamaki, who sat in the back of the limo with his arms crossed, seething with anger. His clothes and hair were slightly damp from changing out of the wetsuit, and a sour expression radiated beneath all the small red suction cup marks that now covered his face. It took all the restraint the other hosts had not to laugh every time they looked at him, which usually resulted in a tantrum, meaning they were constantly looking away while struggling not to smile.

“Alright let’s hit the beach!” Kaoru cheered enthusiastically.

As the hosts started exiting the limo, Tamaki suddenly grabbed the twins by the scruff of their collars, pulling them back in and slamming the door.

“Huh? Everything okay in there Tama-chan?” Honey asked, knocking on the window as he and Mori looked back curiously. The window lowered just a smidge, allowing them to see Tamaki’s eyes as he spoke.

“We’ll be just a sec Honey-Sempai.” Tamaki said through the small crack. “Why don’t you and Mori-Sempai go wait in the lobby for us?”

Honey looked at Mori in confusion who merely shrugged and the two walked off, leaving Tamaki alone in the limo with the twins, who were just as confused.

"Um, what's going on boss?"

Tamaki turned to face them, looking deadly serious before pointing at them and then to himself. “You two! Fix this! Right now!”

“What, your rude attitude or your idiocy? Either way, we’re not magicians’ boss.” Hikaru said snidely.

“I mean my face!” Tamaki exclaimed, pointing more directly at the suction cup markings. “I can’t be seen going out in public like this! What if one of the girls from school sees me? What if any attractive woman passing by happens to see me? They’ll either scream or mourn in terror! My reputation as the handsomely prince type is in serious jeopardy here!”

“Not necessarily boss. Women could still find you handsome…if they find pepperoni pizza attractive.” Kaoru added, causing both twins to chuckle in amusement.

“Gah! Stop your snide comments at once and fix my face already!” Tamaki demanded. “I know you both brought make-up so lend me some so I can cover up these hideous marks!”

“Well yeah we did but, this is costume make-up.” Kaoru said as he reached under the seat and pulled out a bag of cosmetics. “It’s not exactly subtle looking- “

“I don’t care! Just pick the closest flesh tone color you can find and do whatever it takes to make me beautiful again!” Tamaki demanded.

The twins paused for a moment, looked at each other, then shared an evil smirk before looking back at Tamaki. “Sure thing boss. Whatever you say…”

“But first…mind covering your eyes?”

* * *

“Well…this is different.”

Haruhi and Kyoya stood on the hotels private beach, looking slightly baffled at the decorum of the festival. Instead of some simple food festival with tasteful low-key decorations, the entire beach was covered by an enormous wooden boardwalk which was lined with loud, flashy carnival game stands, tacky gift shops, cabana bars, and various fried food stands. Even a small arcade and amusement park rides had been set up on the other end, illuminating the area with bright blinking lights.

“Welcome all honored guests!” Said a voice from variously placed megaphones. “Be sure to visit our snack stands and play games to win various prizes!”

There was loud whooping and hollering, which Haruhi noticed was coming from a crowd of rowdy people who were wearing brightly colored shirts and blowing into vuvuzelas.

“Are we at the right place Sempai?” Haruhi asked apprehensively. “This is the Firefly Festival you told me about right?”

Looking to the side, Kyoya spotted an information booth. Taking a pamphlet, he read over it quickly before a moment of clarity crossed his face. “Uh huh…well that explains it.”

“What does?” Haruhi asked looking at the pamphlet cover.

“It seems this year’s theme for the Firefly Festival is ‘The American Boardwalk’, a popular tourist destination located along the United States eastern and western coastlines, mainly within their beach communities. They’re apparently very big on the entertainment and summer tourism front, almost on a Las Vegas-like level.” Kyoya explained.

“Well that explains all the bright colors and excessive drinking.” Haruhi said, watching the same group of people taking pictures with a clown juggling beer bottles. “I’m just surprised a fancy upscale hotel would sponsor a theme like this.”

“It’s not all that surprising.” Kyoya replied. “Okinawa is a partial US territory known for its military bases. Lots of American soldiers and their families reside or have vacation homes here, in addition to all the other tourism Okinawa attracts. In a way, it makes sense they’d try to replicate the type of atmosphere they’re used to back in the states…unusual as it may be.”

There was a loud cheer at one of the game stands as a man from the crowd apparently landed correctly on a spinning wheel and as a result, won a large pink elephant as a prize which his buddies began taking pictures with.

“We don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” Kyoya added quickly, noticing the slight discomfort on Haruhi’s face. “We can find other places that are a little more…low key and less rambunctious.”

“Well…” Haruhi began to answer when suddenly she spotted something off to the side and her eyes widen in excitement. “Hang on! They have saltwater taffy here!?”

“Excuse me?” Kyoya asked in confusion as Haruhi rushed toward the nearest stand which featured an array of unusual looking candy.

Picking up a bag filled with small, colorful looking taffy pieces, Haruhi smiled in excitement and turned to Kyoya. “Can we buy these Sempai please? I’ll pay you back if you want but we NEED to get these!”

Kyoya was surprised to see Haruhi so enthusiastic about spending money, especially on something as frivolous as candy. He glanced skeptically at the strangely expensive sweets but upon seeing the eager look on Haruhi’s face, Kyoya decided to relent and took out his wallet to pay.

“I can’t wait to try these again. I hope they’re as good as I remember…” Haruhi said, stepping off to the side as she opened the bag and unwrapped a piece of candy. As soon as she ate it, a look of pure bliss radiated from her face causing her to almost melt in place. Kyoya couldn’t help but stare for a moment, amazed that something like a small piece of taffy could make Haruhi so happy and content.

“Oh yeah, these are still amazing!” Haruhi nodded vigorously, her mouth still filled with taffy. She then unwrapped a piece and held it toward Kyoya. “You have to try it!”

Kyoya took the taffy and carefully examined it, noting its soft blue color and gooey texture. Seeing Haruhi waiting expectantly, Kyoya popped the piece into his mouth and chewed it thoroughly, noting the surprise combination of flavors. “Mmm…. it’s salty…but sweet…and very, very chewy…think my teeth might be getting stuck together…”

“Yeah, we should definitely get some drinks to wash these down.” Haruhi nodded, still trying to chew the remains of her taffy piece.

Luckily the candy stand sold water bottles as well, making it much easier for them to swallow down the taffy. The two then sat on a nearby bench, with Haruhi indulging in more of the candy while Kyoya watched in wonder.

“So how did someone like yourself come across these particular ‘delicacies’? Last I checked many of these goods are native to the states, and you don’t have a passport.” Kyoya asked curiously.

“Easy. My dad’s friend used to travel around the world to various burlesque houses.” Haruhi said after taking a gulp of water. “Occasionally she’d bring back gifts for us; make-up for my dad and different types of candy for me. One time she went to the American east coast and brought back a big slab of fudge and a box of salt-water taffy. The fudge was okay but the taffy…it became my favorite candy as a kid. I normally don’t like sweets, but for whatever reason I really enjoyed the taffy. It’s been years since I had it though…can’t believe I was able to find it in Okinawa of all places.”

Haruhi then noticed Kyoya staring at her and became concerned. “Everything okay Sempai?”

Kyoya blinked for a moment before snapping back into thought. “Sorry. Forgive me, it’s just…very surprising. All the research I’ve done into your background, and yet I overlooked a detail as simple as this. I’ll admit, it is rather unusual for me not to know everything about one of my fellow hosts.”

Haruhi looked surprised but then smirked in amusement. “Is that right? So there ARE things even the infamous shadow king doesn’t know? That’s an interesting notion…in its own way.”

Kyoya watched as Haruhi gave him a sly look, drinking the last of her water bottle before tossing it in the trash. She then stood up confidently and held her hand to him. “Well then…wanna find out what else you don’t know about me?”

Kyoya gazed up at her, hesitating at first. On the one hand, he knew he should be keeping a respectable distance, so his newfound feelings didn’t escalate and lead to trouble. On the other hand, Kyoya couldn’t help but be intrigued by Haruhi’s unknown secrets and willingness to share them, which Kyoya viewed as a golden opportunity to add to his notes. Ultimately, his curiosity overrode his caution.

"Alright then." Throwing away his empty bottle, he reached out and took her hand. “Show me your secrets, mysterious princess of the Host Club.”

* * *

 “Wow, look at this place!”

Honey gazed excitedly around the boardwalk area, marveling at all the flashy lights and game stands, but more particularly at the various food stands.

“It’s like being at a carnival! Just look at all the sweets they’re selling!”

The others were less enthused however, with the twins looking apprehensively at the loud, obnoxious crowd and all the tacky decorum. Mori meanwhile simply looked bewildered.

“THIS is the festival Kyoya-Sempai wanted to take Haruhi to?” Hikaru asked in disbelief. “You got to be kidding me.”

“This totally isn’t the type of place someone like Haruhi would go to willingly.” Kaoru said as he watched a bunch of people in a circle play an extreme game of hacky sack. “She’s probably miserable right now.”

“Agreed. The sooner we get her out of here, the better.” Hikaru stated to Kaoru who nodded in agreement. “Alright boss, so what’s our next move?...Boss?”

The twins heard no reply and turned to see Tamaki hiding behind a trash can.

“Come on boss, stop lagging behind and stand up already.” Kaoru called out behind him.

“I’m not coming out! Not like this!” Tamaki declared, not moving from his spot.

“Come on Tama-chan, you don’t look that bad.” Honey assured him.

“Besides we put a lot of effort into covering up those spots for you, so show some appreciation!” Kaoru replied.

“Appreciation!? How can I appreciate that you made me look like this!”

Tamaki then stood up from behind the trash can. Immediately the twins began to snicker devilishly while Honey covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Even Mori was having a hard time, turning away as he clenched his jaw, shaking with the desire to burst out laughing.

Having taken advantage of Tamaki’s desperate state, Hikaru and Kaoru made him close his eyes while they did his make-up, not allowing him to see the results until after he was out of the limo and in the hotel lobby.

Naturally Tamaki was horrified when he saw his reflection. His face was covered in shiny orange bronzer that, while managing to cover the spots, also contained traces of glitter, causing his face to shimmer brightly in the light. His eyes were also covered with bright blue eyeshadow, very thick eyeliner, and false lashes, while his lips were coated with ruby red lipstick. As if that weren’t enough, the twins also painted little hearts and stars on his forehead and cheeks, attached platinum blonde pigtails to his hair and covered him in accessories, which including a decorative scarf, bright pink hair ribbons and even a fake nose piercing.

 “Stop laughing this instant!” Tamaki demanded. “You guys are a bunch of evil jerks!”

“Well that’s not very nice boss.” Hikaru said snidely. “But what do you expect when you demand our services on such short notice and provide few materials to work with?”

“Honestly, I think this look is an improvement for you.” Kaoru added nonchalantly. “Besides, there’s no way Kyoya or Haruhi will recognize you in that get up.”

Tamaki shook with anger until a group of guys passed by, one of which was wearing a baseball cap. The man lowered his sunglasses and whistled at Tamaki as he walked by. “Looking good there, doll face!”

The hosts once again tried stifling their laughter as the group passed them. Although a vein was now visibly throbbing in Tamaki’s forehead, he had to admit the disguise seemed to be working. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the trash can and walked toward the hosts.

“Fine. If I must suffer this indignity, I’ll at least use it to my advantage.” Tamaki said, standing with his hip cocked before raising his hand in determination. “Let’s go out there and resume our mission to watch over Haruhi! Men, resume your disguises at once!”

“I already got mine!” Honey said, enthusiastically pulling out a fedora and his pink glasses. Mori merely pulled out his shades and leaned casually against a banister, drawing admired gazes from some nearby girls.

“Yeah right, like we’re putting on those drab trench coats again.” Hikaru said crossing his arms along with Kaoru. “I’d rather wear those tie-dyed rags they’re selling at the gift shops.”

“Is that so?” Tamaki said, a mischievous gleam shining in his eyes as he suddenly grinning. He then turned excitedly to the twins. “What a great idea guys! We’ll all get new outfits like the locals wear and blend in with the crowd! That way you can all can all look as equally colorful and fabulous as I do!”

“What? No! We didn’t-” The twins sputtered until Tamaki grabbed them both by the arms and raised them high.

“Come on men! Let’s go shopping!” Tamaki declared as he raced off into the crowd, dragging a panicking Hikaru and Kaoru behind him. Honey skipped along excitedly after them, followed by Mori who strolled casually as a group of swooning girls lingered behind.

* * *

Haruhi and Kyoya meanwhile had been making the rounds, exploring every aspect the festival had to offer. They watched an instrumental band play some songs, a magician doing a routine, and even participated in a dunk tank. They also played in a few of the games stands, in which Kyoya had managed to win Haruhi a stuffed purple rabbit by playing darts, while she in turn manage to land on a lucky number, winning them a voucher for one of the local gift shops.

Once inside the shop, Haruhi looked over all the colorful trinkets and gifts with fascination before rummaging through the clothing section. Kyoya however was much more judgmental, looking over all the strange little googly eyed clams, souvenir mugs, large tinted glasses and a cage full of rainbow-colored hermit crabs, in utter confusion and disbelief.

“Man, my dad would have a field day in this place.” Haruhi asked as rummaged through some girly shirts. “Everything’s so weird and flashy, but in a cute sort of way. Kind of like her when I think about it. What about you Sempai? See anything of interest?”

“Interest isn’t exactly the word I’d use.” Kyoya said as he picked up and examined a small bottle of multi-colored sand filled with tiny shells, star fish and a large pearl glued onto the cork.

The two continued to browse the gift shop, unaware that the hosts were in the back, trying on their new tie-dyed outfits, some with enthusiasm while others in disdain.

“This is humiliating…” Hikaru groaned as he stood in his yellow and blue tie-dyed shirt.

“Someone please set us on fire already…” Karou moaned, pulling his pink and green bandana over his face.

“Oh come you two, get into the spirit of things!” Tamaki proclaimed, as he showed off in his new orange yellow blouse and jean skirt by posing in front of a mirror.

“Check out my new jacket guys! Isn’t it neat?” Honey asked, twirling about in a pink, green and purple jacket before striking a cute pose.

“You look simply adorable Honey-Sempai!” Tamaki gushed over the smaller boy’s attire. “What about you Mori-Sempai? Let’s see that new shirt you picked out.”

Mori came out from behind the dress curtain, now sporting a hot pink, ripped-sleeved shirt with the words ‘Beach Babe’ printed on it.

“You look perfect!” Tamaki gushed along with Honey, while the twins merely slapped their foreheads in shame.

“Now you just need a cool hat to complete it!” Honey proclaimed as he rushed over to a nearby hat stand. However, as he was picking out the perfect baseball cap, Honey spotted Kyoya standing with his back to them and immediately ducked behind a rack of clothes. “Uh guys! We have company!”

“What are you-DUCK!” Hikaru shouted as he pulled a confused Kaoru behind a display with him.

“Huh? Hey!” Tamaki exclaimed as Mori shoved a sunhat on his head and pulled him down behind a t-shirt rack. “What’s the big idea?”

“They’re here Tama-Chan!” Honey whispered toward him. “Kyo-chan and Haru-chan are right over there!”

“What!? Haruhi’s here?” Tamaki asked, suddenly looking excited. “Let me see her!”

“Tamaki no.” Mori said as he attempted to pull back him back.

Tamaki eluded his grasp and snuck around the display stand while Kyoya was still staring at the souvenirs. He instantly spotted Haruhi rummaging through a clothes bin and felt his heart soar with happiness as he gazed upon her in her new sundress.

 _"Oh my gosh! Just look at her with that flower in her hair! She's so cute!"_   Tamaki's face turn red and his heart soar with desire as he started skooching closer to her.

“Get back here you idiot!” Kaoru whispered harshly as he and Hikaru creped over toward Tamaki to pull him back.

Tamaki managed to get over to a T-shirt display close to where Haruhi was, watching her with glee.

 _“This is perfect! With my new disguise, I’ll pretend to be a girl Haruhi can befriend.”_ Tamaki plotted to himself. _“We’ll have so much fun hanging out together that she’ll ditch that loser Kyoya and spend the rest of the festival with me! It’s perfect!”_

He was about to step out from behind the display when Kyoya suddenly stood in his way.

“Such strange gift choices they have here…" Kyoya thought out loud as he inadvertently blocked Haruhi from Tamaki's sight. "I admit I didn’t frequent any souvenir shops while visiting the States, but I never imagined that their paraphernalia could be this incredibly tacky. I wonder if this is the same of all American gift shops, or just something unique to the boardwalk communities?”

Tamaki glared daggers at Kyoya and was about to speak up when he felt four pair of hands grab him and wrestle him back behind a display of t-shirts.

“Oh, lighten up Kyoya-Sempai, this stuff isn’t so bad.” Haruhi said as she held up a pink tie-dye shirt with a purple palm tree on it and smiling sun on it. “Besides they’re tourist gifts. Not like they’re supposed to be tasteful or used for everyday…life…”

Haruhi trailed of mid-thought as she looked over at a nearby jewelry display. Putting down the shirt, she walked over to the display which featured a colorful selection of shell necklaces covered in jewels. Though a lot of them varied in shape and size, the one that caught Haruhi’s eye was a long, pointy, spiral shell, shaped similarly like a unicorn horn. Haruhi picked it up by the chain, which was painted a shiny, metallic turquoise blue just like the shell. Embedded in the blue shell were tiny matching blue gems that sparkled and shimmered when held up to the light. Normally Haruhi wasn’t into jewelry, especially bright flashy ones, but something about this type of necklace really appealed to her.

Kyoya noticed her staring at it and walked up behind her. The necklace she held looked as tacky as the rest of the items in the shop but Haruhi seemed mesmerized by it, a fact which amused Kyoya given how she typically wasn’t the materialistic type.

It was then Kyoya sensed some movement from behind him and turned to see a flash of blonde hair quickly duck behind a display of shirts. Upon hearing the familiar whispering, Kyoya realized what was going on and turned back toward Haruhi. Seeing the want in her eyes for the necklace gave him an idea.

“Why don’t you try it on?”

It took a Haruhi a moment to realize Kyoya was talking to her, but she quickly nodded in agreement and briskly walked towards a nearby mirror. Unclasping the chain, Haruhi put on the necklace, which shined brightly against the matching blue flowers on her dress.

“It’s beautiful…” Haruhi said, smiling at her reflection.

“It does indeed suit you.” Kyoya said walking up behind her. “In fact…”

Haruhi then felt a warmth engulf her as Kyoya leaned forward and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her right shoulder. “I say it looks absolutely perfect.”

Haruhi froze in place with her arms raised awkwardly at her sides. Kyoya was holding her so close, she could practically feel his chest beating against her spine. “Umm...Kyoya-Sempai?“

Kyoya then turned is head toward her, speaking softly into her ear. “Top right corner.”

Haruhi felt another shiver go down her spine and tried refocusing her mind on what he meant. That's when her eyes drifted to the top right corner of the mirror and she saw not one, but five different sets of eyes watching them from within the t-shirt display. It suddenly occurred to her that the hosts were nearby again watching them, which explained Kyoya’s sudden display of affection.

“You simply must purchase this necklace darling.” Kyoya said in a slightly louder tone. “It’s the perfect accessory for your outfit, to go with your overall beauty.”

In the mirror, Haruhi could see Kyoya trying not to smirk at his own cheesy lines. Not wanting to be outdone, Haruhi’s shocked look was immediately replaced with determination. Now was the time to put one of her ideas to action. Slowly she lowered one of her arms, placing a hand over Kyoya’s which she gave a gentle squeeze. Kyoya’s confident smirk started to falter as Haruhi raised her other arm and placed a soft gentle hand against his cheek.

“I don’t know Kyoya-Sempai.” Haruhi said in an equally loud tone, tilting her head against his other cheek and snuggling up against it. “I think I might already have the best accessory right here.” 

With a gentle caress of her hand, Kyoya felt his entire façade start to slip. His face grew warm, his palms became sweaty as they clench tightly around her waist, and his heartbeat spiked so quickly he was sure Haruhi must’ve felt it. Quickly Kyoya closed his eyes, both savoring the feeling and taking a moment to compose himself.

Once he opened them again, he noticed movement in the mirror, mainly the angry look of Tamaki as the twins struggled to prevent him from climbing over the t-shirt display. He also noticed Haruhi looking worriedly up at him, as if she had done something wrong. Wanting to alleviate her concern, Kyoya resumed his cool façade and smiled down at her. “What say we use that voucher of yours to go purchase this before all the excitement starts?”

“What excitement?” Haruhi asked.

* **CRASH** *

Both turned around to see Tamaki buried under a pile of shirts and knick-knacks, the other hosts frantically trying to dig him out.

Both looked back at each other and nodded, rushing toward the cash register and handing the cashier the voucher.

“Feel free to charge any difference in price to that group back there.” Kyoya said before taking Haruhi by the hand and pulling her out of the store, all while the confused cashier looked from them over to the group and immediately started panicking as he went to clean the mess.

 


	7. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to escape the other hosts, Kyoya and Haruhi get caught up in a dance scene.

The Dance

Kyoya quickly lead Haruhi back onto the boardwalk and headed toward the opposite end where the carnival rides were. Looking around, he spotted an open cabana area where tons of people were hanging out, enjoying drinks and various snacks.

“We’ll hide out here for a bit.” Kyoya gestured to the area, which Haruhi nodded in agreement.

They approached the busy area and were immediately met with two girls dressed in tropical dancer outfits.

“Welcome to the Banana Cabana! Enjoy a complimentary drink!” They then both handed them each a voucher for a free cocktail drink and immediately bolted off towards the next set of visitors. Shrugging, the two entered and went to the nearest juice stand for refreshments.

As they sat there enjoying their drinks, they watched people boogie away on the dance floor to the upbeat tunes being blasted out of the speakers by the DJ. Or least, that's what Haruhi mostly did.

“You know, I may have been putting on an act earlier, but now that I’ve looked at it properly, that necklace really does suit you.” Kyoya said gazing at the shell around Haruhi’s neck as he sipped his drink. “Who’d have guessed you had such refined taste in ‘jewelry’.”

“Oh, hush up you.” Haruhi said, sensing his sarcasm. “Just because I prefer to live a practical and cost-effective lifestyle doesn’t mean I don’t like nice things.”

“So, your commoner lifestyle is a preference is it? My, my, am I ever learning so much about you.” Kyoya said leaning casually on his hand while smirking.

Haruhi glared at him but couldn’t help but chuckle as she smirked back. She stirred her drink a bit before speaking up again. “So I was thinking…I revealed some secrets about myself that you didn’t know before. How about returning the favor?”

“You want to know some secrets about me?” Kyoya asked in surprise.

“Well, it’s only fair isn’t it?” Haruhi asked casually as she stopped stirring her drink. “Especially compared to the huge amount of general information you already know about me.”

Kyoya resumed his cool demeanor. “Sorry, but I prefer to keep my secrets just that. It prevents me from becoming compromised in any and all business matters.”

“Oh come on Kyoya-Sempai.” Haruhi frowned. “I’m not asking for any deep, dark personal secrets. Just something fun and unique about yourself that no one would ever expect.”

“Fun and unique huh?” Kyoya said, thinking to himself. “Hmm…well…”

Before Kyoya could answer, Haruhi froze as she noticed the Host Club entering the cabana area. Although they wore brand new beach outfits, they still stuck out like sore thumbs, with the exception of Tamaki who Haruhi couldn’t seem to spot.

As they started looking around for the elusive couple, Haruhi clenched her drink rather angrily.

_"Great. Just when I was starting to get Kyoya to open up a little...why'd those idiots have to come anyways…"_

“Is everything all right Haruhi?” Kyoya asked, noticing the distressed look on her face.

Haruhi snapped out of thought and was about to respond when the DJ suddenly put on some fast-paced rave music. Suddenly a large crowd of people began gathering onto the dance floor at once, giving Haruhi an idea. Setting down her drink, she stood up and extended her hand to Kyoya.

“Wanna dance?” Haruhi asked.

Kyoya blinked in surprised at Haruhi’s offer. “Dance? You want to dance to this-“

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Haruhi said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his seat. Together, the two made their way into the middle of the energetic crowd and began dancing along to the music while the hosts continued to look for them.

* * *

 

“Ugh, the music is so loud here!” Hikaru shouted over the music.

“And it’s so repetitive!” Kaoru added, covering his ears.

“Hey, focus you two!” Said Tamaki, now sporting a new sun hat, as he stuck his head between the twins to scan the crowd. “I just finished paying off that cashier. Now, the sooner we find Haruhi, the sooner we can get out of this place. Any signs of them?”

“Not so far. Though it’s hard to see through all these loud colors.” Hikaru noted, looking in disgust at the bright tropical decorum and glow sticks.

“Ugh! How do they keep disappearing on us!?” Tamaki bemoaned. “It’s like as soon as I get her within my sights, Kyoya immediately snatches her away again!”

“At least you can get her in your sights. I can’t see anything from down here!” Honey pouted before Mori hoisted him up onto his shoulders. “All right! Thanks Takashi! Now let’s go find Haru-WAIT IS THAT CAKE!!??”

Before Mori could move anywhere, Honey immediately grabbed his head and turned him toward a nearby dessert table with was filled with various cake pieces.

“They have cake Takashi! Move that way quick!” Mori nodded and the two walked toward the opposite side of the cabana toward the food.

“I think I see them boss!” Kaoru shouted as he stood on a bar chair to get a better look. “There they are!”

“I see them too. Over there in the middle of the dance floor!” Hikaru pointed out.

“Dance floor!?” Tamaki looked where the twins were pointing and sure enough, he saw Kyoya and Haruhi dancing in the middle of the crowd as all the dancers pushed them closer and closer to one another. Tamaki glared angrily and handed the twins his bag. “Hold my purse boys, I’m going in.”

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the dance floor, Haruhi and Kyoya were trying to keep up with the energetic dancing that surrounded them. Luckily for Haruhi, she was able to blend in somewhat convincingly, given how often she used to watch people at the nightclubs her dad bartended for. Kyoya however, was a little more out of his element. Though he tried keeping up with the fast-paced music, he kept getting bumped into and knocked around by other dancers, who were either flailing wildly about or trying to rope him into a one-on-one dance.

“Hey hot stuff. Wanna dance?” Asked a girl in a tube top and mini skirt as she got uncomfortably close to Kyoya. Before he could respond, she started dancing up on him, much to his discomfort. Haruhi became annoyed with the girl and managed to grab Kyoya, pulling him away from the girl and toward a less denser part of the dance floor.

“Careful Sempai, a lot of these girls don’t seem to know the meaning of boundaries.” Haruhi said as they stopped in a clear spot on the dance floor. “Just…stay close to me alright? Do what I do and try to blend in.”

Kyoya looked at Haruhi for a moment before noticing that the music had changed to a slower beat. Getting a mischievous glint in his eye, Kyoya bowed his head slightly to her. “As you wish.”

He then stepped forward and grasped Haruhi’s hand while placing his other hand on her waist, pulling her close to him. Haruhi felt herself flush in embarrassment she starred straight up at Kyoya, who gave her a cheeky smile.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Haruhi said, glaring at him in annoyance.

“I’m just doing what you said and blending in. Besides,” Kyoya then raised her arm and spun her around. “It’s a condition of the bet that I take you dancing, remember?”

Haruhi twirled back into Kyoya’s arms again. Seeing his logic, Haruhi couldn’t help but smirk back at him. “Alright then. Let’s blend in.”

Kyoya nodded and started leading Haruhi in a waltz. Quickly they sped up the pace, with Kyoya always keeping a firm grip on Haruhi to help her match the pace of the music. Haruhi in turn held onto Kyoya's shoulder and kept her hand entwined with his as he lead her around the dance floor. The faster they danced, the more elaborate their moves became. Soon Kyoya was leading Haruhi around the dance floor with surprising flare and grace, twirling her about and even lifting her high off the ground by her waist. Haruhi smiled excitedly, amazed that the normally composed shadow king was suddenly cutting loose and dancing like everyone else around them. Kyoya similarly was also having fun, as Haruhi was easy to lead and he enjoyed having a reason to be so close to her.

As the song ended, Kyoya gave her one last twirl and dipped Haruhi back slightly, finally giving her a much-needed breather. “Wow…Kyoya-Sempai…you can…really dance.”

“Well…you did want to know…at least one surprising secret about me.” Kyoya said, breathing hard as he pulled her back onto her feet. Haruhi held onto Kyoya’s shirt to regain her balance, taking a few short breaths as she composed herself.

“Funny…I knew you could dance…I just didn’t think this was your style.” Haruhi admitted as her breathing slowed a bit.

“Normally no…but you can thank my sister who was into dance music when we were younger.” Kyoya said as he placed his hands on her arms to steady her, ignoring his own need for air. “Since my brothers were always busy, I ended up being her dance partner during her practice sessions. In a way, I earned half those gold metals she won in competitive dancing.”

Haruhi chuckled as she smiled up at Kyoya. Gazing upon her, everything suddenly seemed to stand still. Though her hair was a mess and there was sweat on her brow, Kyoya could not keep his eyes off Haruhi, nor did he want to let her go. It was the same for Haruhi, who continued to hold onto Kyoya as she smiled warmly up at him, feeling her chest tightening and wishing she didn’t look so sweaty and disheveled at that moment.

“May I cut in??”

Just then a hand shot through the crowd and grabbed Haruhi by the arm, pulling her away from Kyoya and into the still dancing crowd as a new fast paced song came on.

“Kyoya-Sempai!” Haruhi called as she reached out towards him to no avail.

“Haruhi!” Kyoya exclaimed as watched her get swallowed up by the crowd. He tried running after her, but several excited girls got in his way and began dancing up against him, causing him to retreat toward the edge of the dance floor. Just then two arms grabbed Kyoya and pulled him away from the crowd to behind the nearby juice bar.

“Get your hands off me!” Kyoya shouted as he wrenched his arms free. “Just what do you think you’re-“

Kyoya stopped upon realizing who his assailants were. “Hikaru? Kaoru?”

The Hitachiin twins glared back at him, both looking agitated. “Well hi to you too Sempai.”

“What are you two doing here?” Kyoya demanded. “Granted I expected you all to tail us on our date, but I didn’t think you’d outright interfere. Tamaki put you up to this no doubt.”

“Please. We don’t do everything the boss says.” Hikaru scoffed.

“And not all plans we carry out are his ideas.” Kaoru added.

“Then why did you bring me here?” Kyoya demanded. “And what have you both done with Haruhi?”

“Relax, she’s fine. The boss is just taking her for a spin while we have a private talk with you.” Hikaru explained.

“About what exactly?” Kyoya asked skeptically.

“We know what you’ve been up to with Haruhi.” Kaoru said, suddenly looking serious.

“And we don’t approve of it Sempai. It’s low even for you.” Hikaru added, shaking his head.

Kyoya froze. Had the twins figured out their plan?

“This whole time, you’ve been using Haruhi’s debt to blackmail her into going along with this sham of a date!” Hikaru said, pointing an accusing finger straight at him. "Admit it!"

Kyoya blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Bet you thought you could get away with it too.” Kaoru added, crossing his arms smugly. “Well you can’t pull one over on us. The jig is up!”

“We demand that you stop blackmailing Haruhi at once!” Hikaru stated. “Otherwise, we’ll go to the boss and tell him you’ve been cheating throughout this entire bet.”

Kyoya let out a sigh of relief and resumed his cool demeanor. “And exactly what makes you think I’ve been blackmailing her? After all she accepted my invite of her own accord. You both were there to witness it.”

“Yeah but she only did it cause you got her all mad at Tamaki-Sempai.” Kaoru pointed out. “She could’ve easily changed her mind afterwards-“

“But then you threatened to raise her debt!” Hikaru interjected. “That’s the only reason she’s staying! Which means this bet doesn’t count!”

Kyoya let out an amused chuckle and adjusted his glasses. “Sorry gentlemen but it seems you let Tamaki’s wild theories go to your heads. I can truthfully say that I have not, in any way, blackmailed Haruhi into going along with this date. She is here of her own free will and can choose to leave whenever she wishes. Of course, even if I had, Tamaki never stated that blackmail or bribery was grounds for nullification. Meaning even if I did, there is no written agreement stating that I’d have to forfeit the bet.”

The twins were about to respond but found themselves floored by his logic. Kyoya adjusted his glasses again. “Well then gentlemen, if there are no further accusations, I must return to the dance floor and find my date.”

As Kyoya turned to leave, the twins quickly began whispering to each other.

“What do we do now? We have nothing left on Kyoya-Sempai to get him to call off the date!”

“Maybe not…but we have something on her…”

After a few seconds of whispering, they both shared a nod as well as matching evil grins.

Quickly the two raced ahead of Kyoya, standing before him looking apologetic.

“We're so sorry Kyoya Sempai, we totally misjudged you.” Hikaru said, gazing all doe-eyed up at him.

"Totally sorry." Kaoru nodded in agreement. “Seems you really are trying to win this bet fair and square after all.”

"Think nothing of it." Kyoya said, eyeing them suspiciously as he tried walking around them, but the twins followed.

“We were just surprised given how compliant Haruhi was acting towards you.” Hikaru admitted.

"We didn't realize she was just doing her part to win our ongoing bet." Kaoru said casually. "Our mistake really."

Kyoya finally stopped walking and turned toward the twins. “What are you both talking about?”

Seeing they got his attention, the twins smirked.

“Oh, didn’t you know? Haruhi has a bet going with us too." Hikaru nodded.

"Yep. A bet that'll help you win yours with Tamaki-Sempai." Kaoru nodded as well. "Your welcome by the way."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked, as he started to feel angry. "What sort of bet?"

"Well its not as elaborate as yours is." Hikaru explained. "Basically, we bet Haruhi that if she could help you successfully win your date with Tamaki-Sempai, we’d give her a key to our private study room to use whenever she wanted.”

"And if she fails, she'd have to be our servant for a whole year." Kaoru added. "Not a bad deal when you look at it a certain way."

"That's utter nonsense!" Kyoya interrupted. "Haruhi would never accept a bet like that!"

"Normally no. But after we told her about the bet between you and Tamaki-Sempai, she was so upset, she was about to end your date before it even started.” Kaoru nodded.

“Lucky for you, we came up with this wager so that she'd stay and you'd both benefit from it afterwards." Hikaru said. "Again, your welcome."

“Originally we thought she chickened out of doing, but given how much she’s cozied up to you despite not being blackmailed, I’m guessing she accepted our wager after all.” Kaoru added, shrugging casually. "Seems to be working out so far I think."

Kyoya froze in place, his blood running cold as he tried processing everything the twins were saying. “No...Haruhi...she would never-“

“Oh come on Sempai, get with the program!” Hikaru interrupted. “You really think Haruhi would go out with you if she wasn’t getting anything out of it?”

Kyoya felt his head pounding with confusion. “But she…she would’ve told-“

However, Kyoya couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, especially once he thought back to the conditions Haruhi had for helping him win the bet.

 _“I want access to one of those private study rooms in the library,_ _and two days of the week where I can study uninterrupted.”_

So that’s why the twins told her about the rooms…how could he not realize it….

“I know it’s shocking to hear Kyoya-Sempai, but it's true. Such a shame you had to learn about it this way. Though I am impressed she was able to keep that façade going and fooled you for as long as she did.” Kaoru said in an insincere tone.

Kyoya stood there, unable to think or move apart from some slight shaking in his fists. He knew he had no right to be angry given how he had been the one to use Haruhi first, but now that he was on the other end, he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. After all, he had come clean about his plan to her so why didn’t she confide in him? Especially after all the time they spent scheming against Tamaki and bonding together as a pretend couple...

“We can see you’re upset Kyoya-Sempai.” Hikaru noted. “Tell you what, let us take Haruhi off your hands so she doesn’t waste any more of your time or money.”

“I’m sure Tamaki will be understanding and call the bet a draw, given how you completed most of the requirements.” Kaoru reasoned. “Maybe you can try again some other time, perhaps with another girl more suited to you…”

Kyoya then snapped back to his senses. "Another...girl?"

_“Let’s face it Kyoya, there’s no way you would’ve hit things off with Haruhi.”_

_"Y ou two barely have anything in common." _

_"A d elicate flower like Haruhi needs the sweet and sensitive type." _

No…there was only one girl he wanted to win the bet with…who he needed to win the bet with, regardless of whether she was being bribed to do so or not.

Clenching his fists, Kyoya turned and quickly raced away from the twins, who suddenly became confused. “Hey Kyoya-Sempai! Where are you going??”

“To get back my date!” Kyoya shouted as he disappeared into the crowd, leaving the twins looking bewildered before they too gave chase.

* * *

Meanwhile Haruhi continued to struggle against the person who had grabbed her and was now dragging her toward the center of the dance floor.

“Let go of me! What’s the big idea-“

Haruhi then froze in shock as the person turned to look at her. What she thought was just a really tall blonde woman in a big hat, turned out to be Tamaki dressed in drag with hair extensions and heavy make-up.

“Wha-what!? You?? Why are you-”

“Oh, come now deary! Surely a girl of your beauty can offer me the courtesy of at least one dance?” Tamaki said in a fake high-pitched girly voice as he batted his fake eyelashes.

Haruhi growled in agitation and wrenched her arm from Tamaki’s grip. “Just what do you think you’re doing here?”

“Showing you what a real dancer looks like.” Tamaki winked before raising his arm on high and snapping his fingers. “Hit it!”

Suddenly there was a record scratch and the music stopped dead. Everyone looked around in confusion, including Haruhi. Just then some mood lighting came on and swing music started playing. Tamaki grasped Haruhi’s hand once more and held her close as he started leading her in a tango. Haruhi struggled against him but his grip was too strong.

“Let go of me Tamaki-Sempai, I know it’s you!” Haruhi shouted at him as he spun her about.

“Tamaki-Sempai? I do not know of this handsome devil you speak of.” Tamaki said as he stuck her hand out and started leading her around the dance circle. “Keep up darling, we want to put on a good performance for everyone.”

Sure enough, the crowd around them began cheering them on, thinking their duet was some sort of performance. Just then Kyoya emerged from the gathered crowd, who were all gawking and pointing at Tamaki and Haruhi.

“Now that’s a woman.” Said a man in a baseball cap, smirking as he casually elbowed Kyoya. “Wish she’d handle me the way she’s handling that girl, know what I mean?”

Kyoya grimaced. Somehow, seeing his friend dragging his date around the dance floor like an unwilling ragdoll was causing highly unpleasant and even malicious feelings to grow within Kyoya. Suddenly he found himself wishing that the blonde-headed imbecile would either fall down a hole or get swept up in a wave and disappear into the ocean just so he could have Haruhi to himself again...   

“I said let go of me!” Haruhi shouted before Tamaki dipped her back abruptly. This caused the flower in her hair to fall off and get crushed beneath their feet as Tamaki spun her around again.

Kyoya shook his head of the intruding thoughts as he heard Haruhi’s voice though the crowd. Seeing Haruhi in distress immediately made Kyoya snapped back to reality and put aside his jealous feelings. After all, they weren’t gonna help him save Haruhi, nor prevent him from getting into a potential fistfight with Tamaki. He had to go about this the smart way. That’s when he got an idea and quickly made his way toward the DJ.

Out on the dance floor, a lot of the onlookers were cheering Tamaki and Haruhi on, much to Haruhi’s chagrin.

“Cheer up sweetie. The audience loves us.” Tamaki said, pulling her into a pose so they were touching cheek to cheek.

Haruhi growled and pulled away. “I swear Tamaki-Sempai, as soon as the music stops, I’m going to-“

“Pardon me.”

Both Tamaki and Haruhi turned to look behind them and saw Kyoya standing behind them, looking cool and collected as ever. He bowed respectfully and extended his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Haruhi blinked in surprise as Tamaki let out a girlish laugh and pulled Haruhi closer. “Sorry young man, but she already has a dance partner.”

A mischievous glint radiated in Kyoya’s eyes. “I wasn’t asking her.”

Tamaki’s face fell in confusion. “What?”

Kyoya then raised his hand and snapped. Immediately the lighting and music changed to a fast-paced salsa song. Before Tamaki realized what was happening, Haruhi took advantage of the distraction and quickly stepped aside. Kyoya then seized Tamaki’s hand and pulled him forward, spinning him about before grabbing him by the waist and leading off into a brisk tango. Haruhi watched in amazement, along with the rest of the excited gathering crowd, as Kyoya lead Tamaki around the dance floor, spinning and twirling him about so quickly the blonde barely had time to react to what was happening.

“Gahh! What are you doing??” Tamaki asked before Kyoya dipped him back dramatically.

“Fulfilling my requirements.” Kyoya said simply before pulling Tamaki back up. “Nice make-up by the way.” Before Tamaki could response, Kyoya threw Tamaki over his shoulder, lifting him in the air and spinning him around.

Haruhi covered her mouth to hide her laughter as she watched Tamaki flail about helplessly as she did before. The crowd cheered wildly while Kyoya wrapped Tamaki around on his shoulders, twirling him around so fast he nearly became sick.

“Woo!! Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Yelled the guy in the baseball cap. “Give me a piece of that action!”

Kyoya then finally stopped spinning and tossed Tamaki into the arms of the guy. “All yours!”

The guy caught a dizzy Tamaki and grinned. “Thanks dude! Come on gorgeous!”

As Tamaki got carried back onto the dance floor, other dancers poured in after them. Haruhi nearly felt herself get swept up in the crowds until someone picked her up and carried her off to the side. As she was set down, Haruhi was relieved to see that it was Kyoya who had saved her from the crowds, who seemed equally relieved at first but quickly became distressed.

“We need to get out of here. Quick, while they’re all distracted.” He said, taking her hand and pulling her toward the exit.

Unfortunately, the crowd had become so thick with people, Kyoya and Haruhi couldn’t find a way out past the ocean of bodies. To make matters worse, Kyoya spotted the twins as they managed to emerge from the crowds and were looking about for their fellow hosts. Quickly Kyoya led Haruhi toward the only open spot he could clearly see, which was the dessert table. However, there was still no way around it or through the crowds surrounding the table. Kyoya felt like they were trapped there, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and was surprised to see Mori standing by the cake display in a ripped, hot pink shirt and shades, nodding at him in acknowledgement before gesturing downwards towards the floor. Kyoya looked down and was surprised to see a tiny hand emerge from under the tablecloth, waving at him and gesturing him in. Kyoya turned Haruhi’s attention toward the table and upon seeing the same thing, nodded in understanding before quickly crawling underneath the tablecloth. Kyoya followed shortly afterward, taking a moment to wave thanks to Mori, who merely gave a thumbs up. Once Kyoya disappeared underneath, Mori stood in front of the table, leaning back in a casual pose while a bunch of girls began dancing nearby to get his attention.

* * *

 Once underneath, Haruhi and Kyoya and looked around the darkness until a flame appeared from a lighter, which lit a candle on a large piece of cake. Suddenly Honey emerged into the light, holding the plate while also dressed in his disguise along with a fake mustache made of chocolate cake icing. 

“Welcome young people!” Honey said in an exaggerated old man voice.

Haruhi and Kyoya both shared a look.

“I saw you were having some trouble getting out of the cabana area, so I thought I’d help you escape!” Honey continued.

“Honey-Sempai, you know that’s not nessa-“ Haruhi began before Kyoya grasped her shoulder, cutting her off.

“We thank you kind sir for helping us escape the crowd. Tell us, how do we get back onto the boardwalk?”

“It’s simple! Just exit out behind the table, sneak around behind the juice bar, cut across the amusement rides, and you’ll be back on the boardwalk in no time!” Honey said happily.

“Thank you, kind sir. You have our gratitude.” Kyoya said bowing to him. “Come Haruhi.”

As Kyoya made his way out from under the table, Haruhi turned to Honey and smiled, whispering softly “Thanks Honey-Sempai.”

“Honey-Sempai? I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Honey said, feigning ignorance before briefly licking the chocolate mustache off his top lip. Haruhi giggled a bit before following Kyoya toward the juice bar.

* * *

While Kyoya and Haruhi made their escape, Tamaki was trapped within the raving crowd, being forced to dance with the overly friendly guy in the baseball cap.

“You’re a great dancer babe. Bet you’re the type who’s all sorts of flexible.” The guy said, grinning at Tamaki as he started dancing up against him.

“Eech! Get away from me you perv!” Tamaki shot back, stepping away from him. “And I’m not a babe! I’m a man!”

“Yeah? I’m a man too. I’m allll man…” He said, suddenly gripping Tamaki by the hips much his disgust.

“Ugh! Unhand me at once you-“

* **WHACK** *

Suddenly the guy was karate chopped on both shoulders from behind. He let out a pained groan and fell unconscious to the floor much to Tamaki’s surprise. That’s when he saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing behind with both their arms raised.

“Hikaru! Kaoru! You both saved me!” Tamaki said with teary-eyed gratitude.

“Yeah well, letting you get groped by a jerk like that would’ve been cruel.” Hikaru shrugged. “Even for us.”

“Besides, we need to get out of here quick.” Kaoru added. “I overhead someone say the main event is about to start soon, and we just saw Kyoya-Sempai sneak off into the crowd with Haruhi.”

“That sneak! I knew he was up to something!” Tamaki said gripping him fists before a thought occurred to him. “Wait, what main event are you talking about?”

“Come on boss, you know, the whole reason for this festival? For the-“

“Hey everyone, it’s starting!!”

Suddenly the entire dance crowd stopped and began stampeding away from the dance floor and out of the cabana. Tamaki and the twins got swept up in the commotion while Honey, still holding cake, crowd surfed with Mori all the way back onto the boardwalk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Haruhi had entered the amusement park and just boarded the Ferris wheel. Together they sat in one of the chairs as it was lifted high into the air above the festival.

“Okay, explain to me again why we’re on this thing?” Haruhi asked skeptically.

“I told you, I wanted to get a good view.” Kyoya said, gazing down upon the dance crowd in the cabana area. He immediately spotted Tamaki being flailing about the dance floor and smirked in satisfaction.

Haruhi noticed where he was looking and frowned in disproval. “You don’t have to enjoy this so much you know.”

“Perhaps. But given how he handled you earlier, I say this was rightfully deserved.” Kyoya said.

“No one deserves to have a creep dancing up on them like that.” Haruhi said, noting how the guy in the baseball cap was dancing uncomfortably close to Tamaki. “Besides, I could’ve handled the situation. I can take care of myself you know.”

“I know you can.” He stated bluntly before glancing at her. “That doesn’t mean I have to stand by and watch. After all, you came to my aid when I needed to get away from that girl.”

“Yeah well, that was different.” Haruhi said, her face suddenly becoming red and flustered. “I mean, that girl was just…you know…being really aggressive with her dancing. I figured you were too polite to turn her away.”

Kyoya couldn’t help but smirk in amusement at the embarrassed look on Haruhi’s face, as if she suddenly realized the hypocrisy in her statement. If he didn’t know any better, she almost sounded jealous…

“Well anyway…thanks for stepping in.” Haruhi admitted somewhat begrudgingly. “That was pretty great how you handle Tamaki-Sempai back there. Can you believe he tried fooling me into thinking he was a woman? Amazing what terrible liars some people can be...”

Kyoya paused as his conversation with the twins earlier started creeping back into his head. “Yeah…amazing...”

“Everything all right Sempai?” Haruhi asked. "You seem distracted by something."

Before Kyoya could respond, a voice shouted over the crowds. “Hey everyone, it’s starting!!”

Suddenly all the people below started leaving the cabana area in droves, including people in the stores, food stands and the amusement park area. Everyone gradually began making their way towards the beach, facing the sun as it slowly began to sink in the distance.

“What’s going on? Where’s everyone going?” Haruhi asked as their chair lift started descending downwards.

“To the beach of course. It’s time for the light show.” Kyoya replied.

“Light show? You mean like fireworks?” Haruhi asked.

“Honestly Haruhi, I’d have thought you of all people would’ve read the pamphlet.” Kyoya said shaking his head. “This is the Firefly Festival after all. Given how its near sunset, it’s almost time to watch the fireflies come out.”

“Really? That’s amazing! Where should we go to watch?” Haruhi asked, suddenly becoming excited.

Kyoya was about to answer when idea crossed his mind. As their chair stopped at the bottom and the attendee released the hatch, Kyoya stood up and offered his hand to Haruhi.

“Follow me, and I’ll take you to the best viewing location on the beach.”

Eager to see what Kyoya had in store for her, Haruhi smiled and took his hand as he helped her up. Together the two made their way off the boardwalk and onto the beach toward Kyoya’s secret spot.

 


End file.
